A Proud Warrior Within
by The1upguy
Summary: Feeling depressed about his life, Vegeta will find what he never thought he had inside, with the help of a few good friends. Rated T for violence, course language, and some other things that kids probably shouldn't read. Don't worry...no gratuitous sex scenes, no gore, and a limited amount of cursing. But with Master Roshi around...I must keep the rating at T. :)
1. Registrations

**Hey DBZ fans, and I hope you will enjoy this story I am presenting to you. Some of you will recognize this story from a year ago, as the opener to a crossover...'Spyro the Dragonball Z'...but that didn't happen. Regretfully. However, I couldn't let this story die, and with a quick change in ideas, it is reborn.**

**Why does Vegeta always lose? I mean, even when avenging his son in the Cell Games (and that was an intense amount of power he put out) he fails. Well as a writer, I decided it's high time we find out what this proud Saiyan Warrior is all about. **

**Now I will tell you that the timeline puts us about a year after Kid Buu's defeat, however, I decided to keep Uub in the story. I like what he brings to the table, and I will explain it later on in the story. I promise, it won't disappoint.**

**So it's time to kick back, munch on a Senzu Bean, and follow along as this 5'2" warrior fights with someone even stronger than Goku...Himself**

Chapter 1 Registration

* * *

><p>Vegeta, looking up from the ground, wipes the stream of blood coming from his mouth. His solid blue eyes, squinted in anger, staring at his fierce opponent, and showing the rage flowing through his Super Saiyan body.<p>

"How _dare_ you..." He barks with arrogance, standing back to his feet, and yelling loudly to draw power.

"...I am the Prince of all Saiyans!"

Vegeta fires himself up and swings his fist at the small white creature before him. However, this powerful enemy catches Vegeta's fist, and smiles in his face.

"You are so weak..." The raspy voice of Friesa remarks, taunting the great Saiyan warrior, then slamming his powerful fist into Vegeta's stomach.

"...Prince of all Saiyans...HA. Maybe the Saiyan _Jester_!"

Friesa spins his body, cracking the stunned fighter across the jaw with a intense kick, and Vegeta is knocked down to the ground unconscious. The powerful evil monster strides up to the incapacitated Saiyan, then raises his hand to deliver a death blow.

"And this time your bodyguard, Goku, is not here to rescue you!"

Even though he is unconscious, the Saiyan Prince watches as Friesa strikes the back of his neck . . .

. . . and quickly sits up in his bed. Sweat pours from his forehead and his breathing and pulse become heavy. However, as a gentle hand grasps his arm, the Saiyan Prince begins to settle.

"Are you okay, honey?" Bulma's voice asks gently from beside him, and he removes his hand from her sleepy grasp, places it on the bump under the covers to his immediate right.

"Yes, Bulma...I am fine." he replies.

However, his wife can hear the tone in his voice and she emerges from under the large comforter.

"You had another nightmare, didn't you?" She asks, then watches his eyes show anger.

"A Saiyan Warrior does not have _nightmares_..." he replies haughtily, turning away from his wife, then dropping his feet off the side of the bed. "...we don't fear anything, not even death."

Bulma shows her own anger, knowing his stubbornness, and grasps Vegeta's arm before he can stand up.

"What about a husband and a father?" She bluntly questions, and Vegeta turns to see the stern look on her face. "Are _they_ allowed to show fear?"

The Saiyan's eyes drop their rage in a heartbeat, and he slowly pulls himself back into the bed. Bulma wraps her arms around his chest, and places her head on his heart.

"I have been laying by my love for eleven years, and I know you better then most..." she says softly, but grips tightly to her embrace. "...but you will never tell me what you fear...and it hurts not to be able to help my husband when he needs me the most."

Vegeta places his hand upon her head, stroking the soft bluish colored hair of his wife. It calms the Saiyan Prince further, and suddenly he feels the same vulnerability that has spooked him from his sleep for the last few months.

"Do you think I'm weak, Bulma?" He asks with a tone of voice that scares her, never hearing such defeat in Vegeta's tone before.

"NO!" She barks back quickly, lifting her head to lock eyes with him. "You are the strongest man I know, Vegeta." Bulma continues, unwavering in her response, completely sure of what she's saying.

However, her husband does not believe a single word, and grunts his disapproval.

"You're lying...you know Kakarot." Vegeta replies sarcastically, then lowers his head.

Bulma reaches out and lifts her husband's chin. She stares dead into his eyes, showing the resolve in her words, and making sure Vegeta knows she is speaking the truth.

"You are much _stronger_ than Goku, and don't you _ever_ think differently."

The proud Saiyan smiles, but again grunts his disapproval.

"I know you say that out of love, Bulma...but it is _not_ true...and you know it."

Bulma suddenly leaps out of bed, and stares Vegeta down.

"You are driving me nuts, Vegeta!" She yells, finally reaching her limit of his depression. "I am tired of seeing you like this!" Bulma continues, grasping her robe from the back of the bedroom door, and throwing it over her nearly naked body. She opens the door, then looks back at Vegeta, still sitting in his depression.

"But I know just how to _fix_ this."

The Saiyan Prince jumps as Bulma slams the door behind her. He shakes his head, feeling more depression in his heart.

"Why did you leave, Kakarot..." he says to himself, looking down at his hands and recalling many of the battles he fought with his former rival. "...I miss the thrill of our fights. I felt alive then."

Vegeta looks over at the door and takes a deep breath. He slowly gets out of the large bed he and Bulma have slept in for nearly twelve years, or roughly the age of their son, Trunks. Still sharing the massive Capsule Corp mansion with Bulma's parents, Vegeta grasps his crumpled robe from the floor beside the bed, and covers himself before heading for the door.

"On with the search!" He says to himself, looking down the long hallway filled with doors. On several occasions he has had to search the entire four hundred room complex to find his angry wife, knowing she had simply hid to take a moment. However today, he quickly locates his wife by the booming sound of her voice, two doors down.

Vegeta walks over to the door, places his ear against it, and tries to find out who she is yelling at now.

"Dad! Is everything alright?" A voice startles him from his left, but he quickly settles knowing the familiar tone of his son. "Who's Mom yelling at?"

"I don't know, Trunks..." he replies, then places his hand on the sliding door. "...but I'm going to find out."

He uses his strength to force a small opening to peek through, however, he can see only a blank screen on the video display at the far end of the room.

"I can't see anyone..." Vegeta says to his son, when suddenly, the door opens wide, and Bulma is standing in front of him. The shock in his eyes turns to fear, as he can see the anger written on her face.

"Just come inside, honey..." She says with a bit of smugness in her words, staring him dead in the eyes. "...this call is about you anyway!"

Vegeta looks at Trunks for support, and he gives his father a very wry smirk.

"Someone's in trouble!" The tween remarks with sarcasm, and Bulma suddenly turns her anger to the other stubborn Saiyan in her life. She freezes him solid with just a gaze and lowers to her knee to get eye to eye with her son.

"Get your butt back to bed, Trunks..." She says, then shows him a very loving smile. "...or I won't let you fight in the World Martial Arts Tournament!"

His eyes open wide with shock, not having heard anything about an upcoming event, and Vegeta also voices his surprise.

"What Tournament?!" He quips, gently grasping Bulma's arm, and lifting his wife up to see her now arrogant smile.

"The tournament in which you will show me you still have your fighting spirit." She replies, then returns her attention to Trucks. "Where _both_ of my Saiyan Warriors will show me their pride."

With a incredible boost, Trunks' hair begins to change color, and his mother's hair begins to flow with the power he gives off. In a second, the youngster is a Super Saiyan, and both parents smile at his powerful display.

"He is so much like his father." Bulma remarks, as the gold haired child returns to his bedroom, already dreaming of a fight with his friend Goten.

"NO...thankfully he is a lot like his mother," Vegeta says, wrapping his arms around his wife, but feeling a bit more depressed "He fights with his _heart_."

The Saiyan Prince then turns and walks away, as he felt his wife's pulse skyrocket.

"Vegeta..." She calls, but her husband continues walking away. "VEGETA GET BACK HERE!"

He looks at his wife, then down the long hallway, and disappears in the blink on an eye with his speed.

"DAMN!" Bulma shouts with anger, knowing she will never find him in this place. However, a voice from the video display retakes her attention.

"Bulma?!" Gohan's voice asks with a questioning tone, not seeing his friend on the video display on his end. "Are you there?"

"Yes, I'm here, Gohan..." She replies, returning to the camera's view, and showing her anger to him now. "...but why are you talking to me? I asked your wife, Videl, to get her father...not her husband!"

Gohan is surprised at her response, but suddenly the bipolar wife of Vegeta shows a very curious smile.

"But now that I think about it...I do need too talk to you," she continues with a sinister tone, then looks back at the door where Vegeta left her standing alone.

"I want you to contact your Father as well, and tell him that I need his help...NOW!"

* * *

><p>Vegeta on the other hand, finds a small lab Professor Briefs rarely uses, and sits in a corner staring out the window. A myriad of thoughts fill his head, recounting how he ended up in this position.<p>

"I was the Prince of all Saiyans," he says, then looks down at the ground with total defeat. "But now I know...that was just in title."

Vegeta stares out across the city through the fourth floor window, focusing his eyes to the north where Uub's village sits thousands of miles away.

"You are the Prince of all Saiyans now, Kakarot."

Vegeta looks down at the ground, coming to a sudden realization of how his life has been wasted.

"In fact, you are the King of the Saiyans, and it was foolish for me to think otherwise..." he says softly, and a tear comes to his eye as he looks out the window again.

"...I JUST DON'T UNDERSTAND _HOW_!" Vegeta blushes as his voice echoes through the room and down the hall.

_Idiot!_ he says to himself, then silences his breathing. He listens for a moment, before being convinced no one heard his outburst, then continues his one-sided conversation to a friend thousands of miles away.

"I don't understand your power, Kakarot..." Vegeta remarks with his true feeling, only able to talk to someone not in the room. "...you fight with your heart, and that is not the Saiyan way. It is unnatural..." Vegeta pauses to look back at the door, suddenly smiles thinking of one simple thing.

"...but now I see that power in my son, Trunks. So maybe I'm wrong."

The Saiyan Prince returns his eyes to the city, staring far off at the small cottage just within his incredible eyesight.

"I have you, and your sons to thank for that."

"And what about Bulma?" A familiar voice calls from the shadows, and Vegeta jumps several inches with shock.

"Who is that?!" He barks, but already knows the answer, as he suddenly senses his old friend's power.

"I thank you for the compliment, Vegeta..." Goku says with his usually smile, stepping into the lights from the city, and highlighting the grin on his face. "...but I think his mother would be upset if you didn't include her."

Still startled by Goku's appearance, the shorter Saiyan warrior takes a moment before stepping into the grille of his old rival.

"What the hell are you doing here, Kakarot? And how long have you been standing there?"

Goku smiles wider, and looks down at his raging friend.

"Bulma called my son, he called me...then...Instant Transmission," He replies, then looks at his friend with a solid gaze. "And to answer your other question...No, you're not an idiot."

Vegeta blushes realizing he spoke from his heart to the one he meant to hear, but was not ready for Goku to _actually_ hear it.

"I meant it, Kakarot," He continues, startling his friend by still showing his emotions. "Yes...Bulma is a major reason my son is who he is..." Vegeta turns his head sharply to Goku, and shows the resolve in his eyes. "...but his strength comes from spending time with your sons, and experiencing the influence you had on them..."

The Sayina Prince then lowers his head, suddenly feeling completely useless.

"The only thing my son has learned from me...is anger and rage."

Goku understands at this moment why he was called, seeing his old friend in such a depression.

"You gave him life, Vegeta," The great Saiyan Warrior replies calmly, then places a strong arm on Vegeta's shoulder. "And I know for a fact, that you give him pride."

"You think he's _proud_ of me, Kakarot?" The uneasy father asks, showing his friend fear for the first time in a long time. "I am not even proud of myself!"

Goku rolls his eyes, then holds up one finger.

"OK! This is a conversation that needs more time then I have right now, 'cause I have to see _Bulma_ first," He remarks with a sarcastic tone, turning to the door, and smiling as Vegeta becomes annoyed. "I told my son, to tell your wife, I would be here in a few minutes..."

Goku pauses to show Vegeta his fear-filled eyes, and the Prince of all Saiyans calms down. "...I fear her rage more than yours old friend, so give me a minute to talk to her and I'll be right back."

Vegeta smirks as Goku leaves, realizing he would be just as afraid to make his wife wait.

_She is one to be feared, Kakarot,_ The Saiyan prince remarks to himself, then returns his attention to the window. A feeling of contentment comes over the conflicted warrior, understanding his wife has called the only one who can truly help him, and Vegeta suddenly relaxes.

_...but that is the main reason I married her._

The slowly settling Saiyan closes his eyes, envisioning Bulma in all her splendor. Thinking of the many ways she has touched his soul, Vegeta becomes calm, and suddenly falls back to sleep.

Only a moment seems to go by before the powerful warrior is woken from his slumber with a knock on the door. He gets up from the chair facing the city, and walks over, opening it wide.

"ARE YOU GONNA HIDE FROM ME ALL NIGHT?!" Bulma's voice startles him, but the short Saiyan Prince just grasps his angered wife, pulls her close, and kisses her passionately.

"I'm sorry, Bulma..." He says quietly, hugging her tightly with a grateful grip. "...I have no excuse for walking away from you like that."

Bulma can hear a shudder in his voice, and hugs him tighter herself, knowing how much trouble he is having the last few months.

"Are you mad at me?" She suddenly asks, showing Vegeta that her anger was only a facade to cover her true emotion.

"I didn't want to call him like this, but I had to..." She continues, breaking down, tears pouring from her eyes "...I don't know what's wrong with you, but I know that...Kakarot, is the one to find my old Vegeta."

The short Saiyan warrior leans his head against his taller wife, staring a thousand miles down the hall, but looking at nothing.

"I don't know where he is either, Bulma...but I think you're right." The Saiyan prince begins to imagine a great sparring match with his old friend, and a portion of his spirit he felt dead, begins to show signs of coming back to life.

"Kakarot_ is_ the one to find it."

* * *

><p>The next morning, the sun shines through the bedroom window, highlighting the large smile on Vegeta's face, as a night of unbelievable passion was used to make up for both of their outbursts. However, as the Saiyan warrior looks over to her side of the crumpled bed, he can see his loving wife had disappeared after he fell asleep.<p>

"BULMA!" He barks towards the bath room, and her voice squawks through a small device on his night stand.

"I'm in the dinning room, Vegeta!"

Coming through a baby monitor, once used to listen to Trunks sleeping, the Saiyan prince once again becomes a bit annoyed.

"Are you _serious_ with this thing?!" He barks directly into the microphone, startling his wife with a thunderous voice. A smile then crosses his face wide, hearing a plate shattering on the tile floor.

"VEGETA!" She yells back, but her husband is all ready out of bed, and down the hall like a shot. The speedy Saiyan warrior rushes to the Kitchen, just to watch his wife get angrier.

"I swear you are such a _child,_" She continues to scream into the open mic, sitting on a table filled with empty dishes. "I already have a huge mess to clean..."

"That's why I came down here."

Her husband's voice startles her, and she turns around to see Vegeta just leaning against the wall by the entrance, staring at her silhouette as she bends down to clean up the dropped plate.

"Like what you see?" She asks rhetorically, showing her butt off a little more, knowing her husband is enthralled with every bit of this body she keeps fit.

"NOPE..." Vegeta replies with a smug grin, then looks over at the pile of emptied bowls and plates on the table. "...cause it looks like Kakarot has eaten everything in my refrigerator again!"

Bulma's exasperated look falls from her face fast, as she hears the playful tone in her husband's voice. She shows off her posterior once more, before standing up, and walks over to Vegeta. The mid-aged mother, but never showing it, plants a very deep kiss on his lips, reminding her love of the passion felt only an hour ago.

After taking a needed breath of air, the much happier wife of Vegeta, whispers in his ear.

"You can get something while you're out this morning, baby." She remarks, and the Saiyan's eyes open wide with a bit of wonder, not having knowledge of what his wife might need.

"Why do I need to go out this morning?" He asks, whispers into her ear with a still passionate tone. "I was planing to stay in bed all day, as long as I had the right company to pass the time."

"I would love nothing more..." Bulma says, shuddering at the thought of a entire day of passion, and a deep feeling of love overcomes her heart. However, she has made huge plans in the last hour, and lets her husband in on their busy agenda.

"..but there is so much _we_ have to do today."

The Saiyan Prince balks at her response, totally confused with this answer.

"What is going on, Bulma? I had no plans for the day, and as I recall, neither did you."

Vegeta watches as his wife begins to blush, showing off a bit of embarrassment in what she did.

"I set up a World Martial Arts Tournament for next month..." She says with a little concern, knowing other things she set up without his knowledge, things that may annoy her husband greatly.

"...Goku already said he would fight in the Main Event."

"Really?!" Vegeta's response shocks her, as she suddenly hears a tone in his voice she hasn't heard in a year or so. However, the Saiyan Prince suddenly shows a puzzled expression.

"So what do I need to go out today for...if the tournament isn't till next month?"

With his words, comes an alert across the large television in the kitchen, and both husband and wife turn to see what the breaking new is all about.

"This is a Special Report from WDBZ news!" A urgent voice remarks, then suddenly the screen shows a mob of people entering the city's arena, just down the street from the Capsule Corp. building.

"Oh no, not this moron again." Vegeta remarks, seeing the afro-haired champion of the world holding his belt up for the cameras.

"YEEEEEEAH!"

The call of Hurcule blares through the speakers of the TV, and Vegeta grits his teeth.

"Hey everybody out there in TV land, and hello to all my wonderful fans here before me." The smug, self-center, self-proclaimed World Champ barks over the massive crowd, then raises his hand showing his patented two finger salute. However, his next words shock the Super Saiyan and the entire world. "It's time to crown a New World Champ!"

"After twenty four years of being the greatest specimen of strength, and skill, and determination..." the champ continues, gesturing his gold belt to the TV cameras. "...I will be laying down my title!"

The crowd is stunned into silence, and so is Vegeta.

"That pompous moron never won the damn thing anyway, so it's about time he let the real champion have his belt."

Bulma shows a sudden look of anguish, ready to drop her first bombshell.

"I'm paying him a lot of money to give it up."

It takes a second, before the Saiyan Prince turns his head towards Bulma, not truly believing he heard her correctly.

"What was that?!" Vegeta asks with a stern tone, then raises one eye brow in question.

"HOW MUCH?"

Bulma blushes and looks down. A sudden chuckle of nervousness tells Vegeta he is not going to be happy, and he was right when the astronomical amount spills from her trembling lips.

"Twenty Million Zennies."

Only his eyes open wide, as Vegeta is stunned stupid by this number. Bulma can see his demeanor, and anticipates his explosion of anger, however, she is completely shocked when Vegeta begins laughing hysterically.

"I would have paid twice that," The Saiyan warrior remarks, turning back to the TV, and watching Hurcule leave his belt on the podium before walking away. "If I would have known, years ago, that is how you shut him up," Vegeta continues, placing an arm on his worried wife, knowing she was fearing his reply, and showing her a very large smile. "Hell...I'd have paid a Hundred Million!"

"That was thirty minutes ago, folks..." the news anchor returns to the screen, a look of surprise still on his face, trying to keep his composure after such a bombshell. "...the world championship belt will be up for grabs in this one, and to that individual, the world's respect and admiration. Registration opened soon after the champ's call for a replacement, and already the line is massive, wrapping around the entire arena. Everyone hoping for their chance at glory. Live from the Capsule Corp Arena...This is Buck Fisherling, WDBZ news!"

"I guess that is where I'm going, huh?" Vegeta quips rhetorically, as the screen returns to Bulma's favorite soap opera.

She smiles, and throws her arm around her husband's back, holding him tightly to her side, staring intently at the television.

"You can stay here and see if Billy is the father of Jodie's baby!"

Vegeta balks for a second, then quickly walks towards the door.

"I'll see you for dinner, honey!" He says, then stops, and turns back to his wife "Do you need me to get anything?"

"NO, darling!" She says, never taking her eyes from the screen, slowly sitting down at the table and getting lost in her show. However, she suddenly breaks focus, and turns her eyes to him.

"Just make sure Trunks is registered for the junior tournament, OK!"

Vegeta rolls his eyes, and looks down the hallway, noticing his son is already dressed and sitting in the living room waiting.

"You mean I have to stand in _two_ lines?" He barks angrily, realizing the whole day is lost, however Bulma quickly answers with another one of the surprises she is keeping from him.

"NO...just one line, baby," she remarks, turning her eyes back to the boob-tube, and finishing her answer with a crooked smile.

"You're already registered for the Main Event!"

The Saiyan Prince is baffled for a moment.

_OK...it's a good thing I don't have to wait in line forever, and that is a nice gesture to register her husband...especially since she laid out twenty million zennie!_ he says to himself, then looks down the hallway to his son again.

"Why is Trunks not registered already?" He asks aloud, and Bulma snaps.

"I'M WATCHING MY SHOW, VEGETA...NOW GET OUT OF HERE ALREADY, AND REGISTER YOUR SON IN THE TOURNAMENT!" She yells, putting a quick expression of fearful shock on Vegeta's face, however, the bi-polar wife of the Prince of all Saiyans quickly flips back to her loving self as he leaves.

"Now be careful out there sweetheart...I love you."

Vegeta slowly strides to the living room, bewildered for a second, but soon smiling at his wife's emotions, knowing she shows them proudly. A feeling of love and comfort fills his soul, and once again he has a moment of clarity as Trunks walks towards him.

"Is everything alright, Dad?" The young child asks with some concern, hearing his mom shouting a moment ago.

"You mother is crazy...you know that right?" Vegeta replies with a smile, still feeling the connection with her as he is her complete opposite in all the right ways.

Trunks pauses, seeing his father is actually serious in his words, and looks around the room to think of the correct answer to give his Dad.

"I know she is..." Trunks answers with the same smug smile his father has. He grasps two windbreakers off a hook by the door, and tosses one to his father. "...that's why I love her so much, Dad!"

Vegeta smiles wider as the young boy slips out the door, and he looks back down the hall, listening to his wife yell at the TV. A genuine feeling of contentment hits him, as he feels the same way, and the smiling Super Saiyan follows his son outside.

* * *

><p>Several hours go by, and Vegeta, even after standing in a long line, has not become angry once. The Saiyan Prince spent that time thinking, and watching his son talk with friends that kept coming, dozens of them. The pride in a father's eyes never leaving the Saiyan warrior, as everyone has expressed their opinion, that Trunks will win this tournament easily.<p>

As grandson of the owner of Capsule Corp, richest man in the world, Trunks has always been given what he wants, but works for everything given to him. It shows in how he acts to his friends, never flaunting his wealth. However, when it comes to his fighting prowess, the boy remains as humbled as his father.

"You are gonna see a spectacular show of Martial Arts superiority..." Trunks remarks with a bit of smugness in his voice, then looks up at his dad. "...I have to make sure I am a worthy son of the _new_ World Champ!"

However, one young man dressed in an orange gee, steps up to the group of teens talking to the most popular kid in school, and ruins his moment of pride.

"Your Dad has no chance to win the belt!" A familiar voice rings out, and the crowd around Trunks opens to reveal his best friend.

"Goten!" He barks with joy, not seeing him in over a month, as the young son of Goku was with his father in a far away village. The two boys hug before the Saiyan Prince, and another smile crosses the rugged face of the strong warrior.

"What makes you think my Dad's not gonna win the belt?" Trunks asks rhetorically, knowing his friend's answer will come fast, and it does.

"Cause he can't beat _my_ Dad!" The younger of two replies, showing the same smugness as his best friend.

"What if I just beat _your_ butt!" Trunks says quickly, bumping his shoulder against Goten. The the smaller boy smiles as he shoves his shoulder back into his friend.

"Save it, blondy!" Goten retorts, poking fun at his friend's very light hair color, which is unnatural for a Saiyan. "We'll have plenty of time to train over the next month."

Trunks eyes open wide, and he quickly shows his overwhelming joy.

"You're not going back to the South Pacific?" He asks with shock, knowing that Goten was supposed to be gone for another month.

"NO..." He replies, returning his eyes to the person he missed as much as his mother. "...I'm staying home...along with my Dad."

Vegeta's eyes suddenly light up, and his smile widens further.

"Kakarot is staying?" He quips, then notices the loud group emerge from the large arena. He can see his old rival being swarmed by several familiar faces, all laughing with his fast wit and joyful demeanor. However, the Saiyan Prince makes no move to join in the conversation, waiting for his friend to spot him instead.

"Hey, Vegeta!" Goku barks as his eyes catch the Saiyan Prince standing in line with his son. The tall Super Saiyan Warrior pushes through the surrounding Z fighters, and hovers over to his old advisory and now best friend.

"I was hoping you'd come down here today, I wanted to finish our conversation."

"NOT HERE! What are you nuts!?" The smaller Saiyan yells suddenly, fearing an embarrassing explanation of his weakness before all of his peers.

Piccolo, Tien, Krillian and his wife 18, Yamcha, even little Chatzu stare intently at the Prince of all Saiyans, watching a bead of sweat form on his forehead.

"What's the matter, Vegeta?" The Namekian Warrior asks, quickly waiting for a reply from the Saiyan Prince.

Vegeta turns his eyes to Goku, showing anger for opening his big mouth, then looks back to Piccolo. He tries to keep a straight face, showing no emotion as he replies in is normal arrogant way.

"None of your damn business, Piccolo!" He remarks, then looks at everyone staring at him. "And that goes for all of you!"

"I don't know what you are talking about, Goku, He hasn't changed at all." Android 18 remarks with no inflection in her voice, coldly repeating something she overheard, and Goku's face turns red as she continues.

"He is definately not softening up, like you had said before."

Vegeta turns his eyes to the taller Saiyan standing before him, and watches his smile disappear while slowly taking a step backward.

"SOFTENING UP!"

"Oh wow, babe! You still need to work on that charm of yours." Krillian remarks to his wife, his face now as bright red as nearly everyone that heard this incredible insult to the Prince of all Saiyans. Android 18 looks around at everyone, and can see them staring at her. She suddenly begins to turn red as well, as the blood of her human shell rushes to her normally pail cheeks.

"I shouldn't have said that..." She says, feeling a moment of embarrassment, as only strong emotions are processed by her brain. The robot-human hybrid turns her eyes to Vegeta, and he can see the coldness of an android disappear, as the pain shown in his eyes sends powerful signals to her neural net. "...I'm so sorry, Vegeta."

"Don't be," Piccolo barks, taking everyone's attention with his blunt remark, and more so as he follows it up with his own show of affection for the Super Saiyan. "He has gotten softer!"

Yamcha's eyes open wide, and he quickly grabs his small buddy Chatzu, backing away from a fight he knows will erupt any second. However, Vegeta just looks into Piccolo's eyes and smiles.

"Do you want to find out how soft I am, Namekian?" The Saiyan Prince smugly asks, and Piccolo grins himself.

"Do I ever!" The Namekian warrior replies, then asks his own question in return. "Do you still have that gravity chamber in front of your house?"

Vegeta, just nods his head up and down with a smile, and Piccolo yelps with excitement. It is at this moment, Goku sees something different from his friend, and suddenly smiles himself.

"I'm off then..." Piccolo barks, patting the back of his good friend Vegeta. "...I will see just how soft you are tomorrow, and beat it out of you if I have to!"

"Make sure to bring your friends, because someone will have to _carry_ you home after we're done," the Saiyan Prince replies, making humorous taunts to a being he has come to respect very well. Both laugh at each other, before Piccolo takes off into the sky, and Vegeta then returns his attention to Goku. He can see his friend is now staring at him, showing a funny little grin, quickly annoying the Saiyan warrior.

"What is it, Kakarot?" Vegeta asks a bit sarcastically, still angry with his friend for mentioning the short conversation they had. "Did you find something else wrong with me that you need to share with the group?"

Goku's curious smile increase in size, and he steps back within arms length of his best friend, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"No, my friend...I think I finally found something_ right._"

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you like what you see so far, but you can tell me what you think in the form of a few words, good or bad, I wanna hear ya.<strong>

**Thanks for reading, and a special thank you to NotMarge, Beta Extraordinaire. **


	2. A Place to Train Alone

Chapter Two: A Place to Train Alone

* * *

><p>It is a gorgeous day in the city, the population still buzzing from the news released yesterday, walks around in a haze of anxiousness waiting for a battle to determine the best of the best.<p>

Hercule, the great World Champ, will be stepping down, and handing over his title to the winner of the next World Martial Arts Championship. A single elimination tournament held every few years allows fighters all over the world to find out who the best really is. However, the world's greatest is only a figure head, and he knows it well, usually acting injured when it comes time to fight one of the 'special' warriors...the Z fighters.

On several occasions in the past, Hurcule would fake illness, to avoid a confrontation before the cameras. However, Bulma has made this option a moot point. Offering the World Champ five times the amount of the total prize purse, the false champion is given the perfect opportunity to bow out as a hero, and he was quick to grab and cash the check.

Meanwhile, across town, at the Capsule Corp compound, the large gravity dome in the back yard is getting some serious work.

"GETTING SOFT...AM I?" Vegeta barks across the room at his Namekian brother in war, finally enjoying the rush of a good fight.

"I sure missed the good old days." Piccolo replies, and quickly both charge each other.

A barrage of punches, kicks, elbows, and knees are thrown in fierce anger, all being met by the countering block of a superior warrior. A near stalemate of power, all the while in ten times normal gravity. Both warriors smile at each other, seeing no clear victor in this exchange and knowing they must take the level of sparring higher.

"Computer!" Vegeta barks, followed quick by a series of beeps, letting him know to input his next command. "Increase gravity to twenty g!"

Another quick series of beeps ring out, and both fighters feel the strain of their own weight increase. However, at twenty times earth's gravity, they are still finding it as only a distraction.

"Shall we continue, Mr. Softie?" Piccolo remarks, adjusting his weighted gear for comfort, but leaving it on for an extra burn during this workout.

Vegeta surprisingly says nothing, but looks over at his son and smiles. He can see Trunks is still trying to continue his push ups in twenty g, even after doing a thousand in ten g. A boost of power fills the Sayian warrior, watching him suffer out one last push up.

"Watch what you say, Namekian...or I will let my son take care of this short work!"

"SHORT?!" Piccolo barks, staring at the Sayian warrior three feet smaller than him. "I guess you're as blind as you are SOFT!"

Vegeta gives a good laugh, and the two exchange another fierce volley of physical attacks. The warriors continue to press each other, never pulling a single punch, hoping to strike the jaw of a respected friend.

"You _have_ changed, Vegeta..." Piccolo remarks, noticing a different style of fighting. "...you have control of yourself today...it actually worries me_...slightly_!"

Vegeta balks for a moment, thinking he is showing emotion, which he is. It is not love or even real friendship he is feeling, but a sense of brotherhood with Piccolo that is truly keeping him from being aggressive. However, trying to cover his slight show of emotions, the Saiyan Prince quickly makes an excuse for this lack of killer attacks.

"I don't want to _hurt_ you before the tournament, Piccolo..." Vegeta replies smugly, catching the left arm of his opponent, and sending him hard into the wall with a boost of anger. "...this way when I beat you, I won't hear any of your pathetic whining!"

Piccolo lowers to the ground, removes his weighted gear, then cracks his neck to the left.

_Now there's the Vegeta I know...not much different as I remember,_ he says to himself, looking up at the Super Saiyan's smiling face. However, a sudden bit of laughter from his right takes the Namekian's attention to a small room, where the machine's effect on gravity is not felt.

A rest area, filled with provisions needed after a fierce workout, has two occupants waiting their turn to battle alone. A husband and wife, ready to test each others power, but for now relaxing together watching the large flat screen TV.

Krillin, with remote in hand, laughs again, and Piccolo shakes his head. He returns his attention to the short Saiyan prince hovering above, and returns to the battle again.

"I really wish Professor Briefs would have made this a sound proof room..." The bald-headed Z fighter remarks to his wife, and the android-human hybrid slightly smirks. "...I can barely hear this idiot making a bigger fool of himself."

Staring at Hurcule on the large screen TV, Krillin starts to get angry as he mentions his only reason for retirement.

"I think it's just time to move on, Dave..." He remarks to the late night host of a pretty good show, then smiles at the camera. "...I can't think of any other reason to leave."

"I can think of about Twenty Million reasons!" Krillin squawks, watching the Champ continue to milk the moment on TV, doing a dozen interviews to proclaim his humbleness in laying down the title.

"Is that what Bulma's paying him?" His wife asks, turning to look at the same program with complete indifference, but even as an android, understanding this guy's smugness is ridiculous.

"It's amazing that he can sit there straight-faced and unload such a think layer of sh..."

"HONEY!" Krillin barks, seeing Trunks standing by his wife, and stopping her from using some new words he has been trying to teach her.

"What?!" She remarks, her face showing an expression of puzzlement. "Was I not about to use the word correctly?"

"No, that's not it." The short bald husband of Android 18 replies, pointing his finger towards Bulma's son. "You just can't say those words in front of everyone...that's all!"

18 glances at Trunks, who shows a very innocent smile, before returning her attention to Krillin.

"Why...I've heard him use this word several times in class!" The newest teacher in his junior-high school replies calmly, and a loud voice is heard in the background.

"WHAT?!" Vegeta barks with anger, overhearing Android 18 in mid-fight, then quickly leveled by a kick from Piccolo while distracted.

The Saiyan prince is knocked out for only a second or two, but as he comes around he is surprised by the smiling face now hovering above him.

"Wow, Vegeta..." Goku remarks, appearing in the gravity chamber by way of Instant Transmission. "...I hope you plan on getting more training before we spar!"

The smiling Saiyan warrior annoys Vegeta with his taunt, knowing it will incite him to begin a new fight. However, as Vegeta just stands up and looks at his son with anger, Goku can feel that strange sensation he felt before.

"I'll be with _you_ in a minute, Kakarot," The short Saiyan prince replies, never breaking eye contact with his son, then walking towards Trunks with anger in his stride. "First, I must teach my foul-mouthed son about proper manners when speaking!"

Trunks cowers in fear, as Vegeta comes closer, grasping him by the shoulder, and pulling his ear to his mouth.

"AND...If I ever hear anything like that again..." He whispers sternly into the young boy's ear, scaring the gold out of his Super Saiyan hair. "...you will be grounded for a year. Do we understand each other?"

Trunks is surprised that his father's rage is only expressed in words, not with force. Vegeta has never really hit his son for being bad, but when he shows this type of anger, it is anyone's guess.

"I'm sorry, Dad!" The young son replies quickly, then looks at Android 18 with the same sincerity. "And I'm sorry I used such language in your class, Ms. 18. I'll never do that again, I promise."

"I will not have my son be looked upon like his father!" Vegeta whispers softly, making sure only Trunk's hears his words, and the young Saiyan warrior lowers his head.

_No one looks down at you, Dad._ He says to himself, but just nods his head hearing the pain in his father's voice, knowing now is not the time to disagree with him.

"Yes sir!"

"GOOD!" Vegeta barks, patting his son hard on the rear towards the gym. "I want you to do a hundred laps, right now!"

"But, Dad," Trunks says with caution in his voice, stopping before the door, knowing the strength of gravity in the room. "It's twenty g...I can't do a hundred laps in twenty g!"

Vegeta smiles and looks at his son with a bit of smugness.

"Computer," He barks, and a ring from the system lets him know to input a new command. "Increase to twenty-five times gravity!"

Trunks eyes open wider, and he can see his father's smile get wider as well.

"DAD!"

"Shall I make it thirty!"

Trunks show a bit of anguish, but then straightens his posture and returns to his Super Saiyan form. A large smile crosses Vegeta's face, as Trunks begins ripping a fast pace around the base of the gym, trying his damn hardest to do the impossible task his father laid out.

_That's my son! _the proud father says to himself, feeling a boost in strength, given from his son's determination.

"Goten could do a hundred laps in thirty g...and not even break a sweat..." Goku suddenly remarks with a very odd smugness. Everyone in the room is floored by his candor, and more so as his next line is even more blunt.

"...I thought Trunks was older than him, why is he so weak?"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY, KAKAROT?!" Vegeta barks, and Goku smiles wider.

"I knew it was a good idea to take Goten with me. This way he wasn't hindered by your son's slow progress."

"GOKU..." Piccolo says with surprise, standing next to the Saiyan warrior, shocked at what he is hearing from the nicest guy in the world. "...What are you doing?"

"Watch this, Piccolo!" He says, seeing the build up of power in one very irate father.

Vegeta suddenly screams in anger, bolting straight at Goku and tackling him out into the open area behind. The two quickly exchange powerful punches to the face, allowing the other to sense their opponent's power level.

Goku stares back at Vegeta, rubbing his cheek from an impact he was not expecting to be so hard.

"That wasn't bad, Vegeta..." Goku barks, and looks at Piccolo with a smile. "...although, I'm sure _Bulma_ can hit harder!"

Vegeta, now seeing his old rival was just trying to fire him up, gives a slight smile, and as long as he doesn't disrespect his son again, this sparring match can continue without prejudice. However, as Goku returns his eyes to the Saiyan prince, he can see a different look, one he has never seen from his long time enemy and good friend, showing almost an evil stare.

"In fact...I should start _training_ Bulma too, she used to like seeing me without a shirt!"

"Holy Sh*t!" Piccolo remarks, completely stunned by what he just heard from Goku's mouth, as are Krillin and his wife. However, no one is more shocked than Vegeta, and his rage goes off the chart.

"HOW DARE YOU?!" The intense Saiyan hollers, taking off towards Goku, and slamming him across the face with an unseen kick. His hair blazes to gold, then spikes straight up, quickly ascending past a normal Super Saiyan. A continued barrage of feral punches and kicks throttle the taller Goku, and everyone watches in shock, as Vegeta takes the stronger warrior down to the ground hard.

"Holy Sh*t!" Krillin remarks with the same shock as Piccolo, seeing Vegeta manhandle the best fighter in the Universe. However, the battle is not over, as Goku, laying upon the ground, makes one more comment.

"To bad you didn't show this power...when Majin Buu killed her!" He says tauntingly, and Vegeta's gold hair flashes and lengthens as his power triples in a blink.

"HOLY SH*T!" Trunks yelps half way through lap seven, and quickly runs to his father. The young half-Saiyan son of Vegeta, regardless of the danger, slams into his dad with a tackling bear hug.

"DAD, NO!"

Vegeta is taken for a second, and raises his hand to strike the one who hit him. However, his eyes quickly focus on his son's face, and a strange calming sensation fills his angered soul.

"Trunks?" Vegeta calls out, completely unsure of where he is, as the power flowing through his veins was overwhelming.

"DAD...PLEASE...STOP!"

The powerful Saiyan Prince looks around the room, staring at everyone's expression of complete shock, all with the exception of Goku. He has an almost angered look on his face.

"This is _not_ going to work, Vegeta!" Goku remarks, turning away from his friend, and walking towards the exit of the gravity chamber.

"I cannot train you...not like _this_!"

"What?!" The still shaken Saiyan warrior replies, but Goku is quickly out the door.

"KAKAROT!" Vegeta barks, then looks at his son with great concern. "What the hell just happened?"

Trunks shows concern himself, as he can see the complete look of confusion on his Dad's face.

"I've never seen you display that much power before..." Trunks says with astonishment in his voice, then looks back at Piccolo, Krillin, and Android 18. He can see the shock in their faces is still there, confirming that he was not hallucinating.

"...you were_ stronger_ than him, Dad...and I think he's worried!"

Vegeta smirks hearing the honest tone in his son's voice, then looks over towards Piccolo.

"Well, Namekian...is there any merit to that?" Vegeta asks an unbiased source, and still showing surprise in his expression, Piccolo just nods his head.

"Humph!" The Saiyan Prince grunts, then pats his son on the head, however, his eyes focus to the door Goku walked out of.

"Trunks..." He calls with an ordering voice, and his son's attention is all his. "...I may be going away for a few weeks..." His eyes refocus upon his young son, and a smile fills his face. "...make sure you take care of your mother...do you understand?"

"Yes, sir..." The young child replies, and hugs his father tightly, asking him the only question that is now bothering him "...but, where are you going, Dad?"

"To find myself..." Vegeta's eyes return to the exit, and a smile comes across his face. "...hopefully with the help of a friend."

Vegeta stands on his feet, and looks down at the young child that has a hold of his soul. He can see fear and anguish for his father, knowing that he is in great inner turmoil.

"If he won't help you, Dad..._I_ will!" Trunks remarks, holding his father tightly, and Vegeta places his arm around his son, suddenly feeling another boost of power. Vegeta looks up at Piccolo, Krillin, and Android 18, and though he never shows his emotions in front of anyone, the rugged Saiyan prince kisses his son on the forehead.

"I love you, Trunks, and I would be _nothing_ without you and your mother."

The Saiyan warrior suddenly turns to the door, and briskly leaves to find the one that can help him understand this new power within. However, as he leaves, he makes sure his son knows he is still in his right mind.

"We will also discuss your punishment when I get back."

"Punishment?" Trunks replies with a questioning voice, and Vegeta stops by the door, looking back to his son with a very smug smile.

"Holy _Sh*t_, Trunks..." He says, lowering only his left brow to show an annoyed look to his potty-mouthed son. "...I'm not deaf!"

Vegeta turns back to the door, trying hard to hold his smile as Trunks shoulders slump with depression. The proud Saiyan father knows he won't ground him, but can see this lesson may have been taught with one quick threat. However, his joy lasts only a moment, as Goku is just waiting at the door for him to come out. The taller Saiyan warrior strides up to Vegeta with an intense look of rage.

"Kakarot!?" He says, startled by a sudden face to face meeting, and everything that his normal gentle friend has done in the last three minutes.

"WELL!" The Saiyan warrior barks in Vegeta's grille. "I was asked to train you, not...help you with your son's pathetic feelings!"

Vegeta again balks at Goku disrespect to his family, not understanding how the nicest guy in the world, can suddenly be so cold. However, rage builds inside the smaller warrior, hearing another insult made towards his boy

"DO NOT TALK ABOUT TRUNKS LIKE THAT, KAKAROT..." He yells, grasping Goku's blue gee, and pulling him closer to his face. "...OR WE START THE MAIN EVENT...RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW!"

Goku smiles, and places his hand upon Vegeta's shoulder.

"Good...you can call upon that anger in an instant..." The Saiyan warrior remarks with his normal tone of genuine caring, and Vegeta quickly calms as Goku backs down with his normal smile. "...I'm sorry I did that to you, Vegeta, but I had to find out where this power is coming from, and now I think we can finally start the _right_ training."

The Saiyan Prince becomes a bit confused. However, Goku does not give him a chance to speak his mind.

"However..." The larger of two remarks, turning his eyes to the Capsule Corp mansion, and seeing Bulma emerge from the door after hearing her husband's outburst. "...we cannot train _here_, Vegeta. I need to remove these distractions!"

Vegeta turns to see his wife as well, and a deep feeling of contentment comes over his heart.

"SEE?!" Goku says, sensing his friend's drop in power. "I need you to stay focused, because this will be the hardest training you will ever endure."

"I understand, Kakarot..." He replies, lowering his head, feeling the same sensation that his friend felt in his power. "...meet me here tomorrow, old friend...I know of a place, where we can train alone!"

* * *

><p><strong>Well, Goku got Vegeta's blood boiling again, let see how much he decides to push him later, when they are all alone.<strong>

**Thank you to NotMarge, Hanna, and Power Metal for reviewing. And to Tompolli91, Sportsfan64, and MythologyFreak123 for following.**


	3. Where it all Started

Chapter Three: Where It All Started

* * *

><p>Several birds begin chirping as the night sky lightens with the rising sun, and Vegeta is already waiting by the door. His heart pounding with excitement, knowing he will be engaged in battle for weeks with his former rival, and now his best friend Kakarot.<p>

Not a moment of sleep was had by the Saiyan warrior, choosing to rest on the couch, so not to bother his wife with his nervous exuberance.

"I can't believe I'm shaking like this..." Vegeta remarks to himself, almost feeling like a child on Christmas morning, anticipating the arrival of his friend with such emotion.

"...why do I feel like this?"

"Because you're afraid." Bulma's voice calls from the hallway, and Vegeta turns his head towards his wife with surprise in his eyes, as he never even felt her energy approach.

"AFRAID?!" The Saiyan Prince replies with anger, trying to show a solid glare from his jittery eyes. "Why would you say I'm _afraid_, Bulma?"

The blue-haired wife of Vegeta smiles, and slowly walks over to her shorter husband, taking him tightly in a loving embrace.

"You are afraid of leaving your past behind, once and for all" She whispers in his ear, and Vegeta calms quickly hearing such a caring tone in her voice. He takes hold of his wife, feeling the exact pain she is describing.

"I don't understand why I would feel this way, Bulma," He replies, burying his nose in her hair, and taking a deep breath. "I don't want that life anymore."

The mighty Saiyan begins to tear up, and his wife can feel the emotions running wild inside.

"You feel like this, because it's all you knew from life growing up." She remarks, recalling the vague information he told her of his past. She gently rests her cheek against his head, and takes in the pain he is giving off. Bulma's eyes circle the dimly light room, and suddenly lock upon a certain picture hanging on the wall. A photo of Vegeta, holding his infant son for the first time, and a look of pride he had never shown before

"However," She blurts out with excitement, flipping her emotions in an instant, hoping to pull her husband from this depressed mood. "your new life has already been alive for twelve years." Bulma turns her husband's eyes to the picture, and both take a moment to pause, recalling the exact moment Trunks was born. "And his future will become your legacy!"

"I love you, Bulma!" Vegeta remarks with pure humbleness in his words, taking his wife tightly by her hip, holding her by his side. "I never say that to you enough, and it pains me to think of the way I've treated you for these last twelve years,"

The Saiyan Prince lowers his head, staring at the floor, but not really looking at it. His mind racing in so many directions, but every single stream of thought ends in one location...the heart of his wife and child.

"I spent the prime of my life looking for the answer to absolute power," Vegeta again looks up at his infant son's picture, and a tear begins to form in his left eye. "if I only knew, I never needed to go further than my home."

Vegeta' gives a long pause, as Bulma hugs him tightly against her side, resting her head atop his. Both husband and wife stare at the picture on the wall for a few minutes, taking in every memory that this single photo is flooding them with.

Bulma gently feels the strength of her husband's pulse, beating in near unison with her own, but she can also hear a very uneasy sound in Vegeta's breathing. A wheeze of pain, as if he was crying inside, is heard with every breath he takes, and she can feel him using all of his strength to hold these emotions back. However, the very carefree wife of the most head-strong man to walk the Earth suddenly smirks, knowing how she can break his depression, recalling the reason that picture sits on the wall.

"You're still in your prime, Baby," she whispers softly, then gives a little giggle. "Trust me...I'm still_ tired_ from the night before."

Vegeta gives a slight laugh himself, and turns his head towards his wife, pecking her gently upon the cheek. "Thank you, Bulma," He says with gratitude in his voice. "You've always known how to make me smile, especially when I'm in a sour mood."

"Are you gonna be OK?" she asks with concern, seeing his eyes still showing uncertainty, and Vegeta's stare becomes solid for her.

"I'll be fine now, Honey," He replies strong, but again weakens his voice "I'm more worried about you, having to leave you alone...again"

Bulma smiles and places her hand on Vegeta's chest.

"Just remember that I'm right here." She says passionately, rubbing her palm up his chest, across his throat, then cupping his jaw to hold Vegeta's eyes to hers. She then takes her hand from his rock-hard chin, placing it softly upon her own chest. "And _you_ are here, so we can never be apart and don't _ever_ forget that."

Vegeta smiles as he wipes a tear from his eye, but Bulma sees a chance to inspire her husband. The bipolar wife of the Prince of all Saiyan uses her talented mouth to ready Vegeta for battle.

"Should I pack a box of_ tissues_ for you?" She quips with a straight face, knowing how to get her husband pumped up.

"WHAT!" He barks with an anger tone in his voice, but mostly shock, and Bulma smiles seeing the change of color in his face.

"That's more like it! A Saiyan Warrior does not cry!"" she replies angrily, grasping his shoulder as tightly as her soft hand can, trying to make him feel the strength she has. Vegeta smirks, as Bulma continues to increase her grip, actually making him feel a human woman's strength. He is so inspired by his wife's show of aggression, that his hair begins to change color, blending from black to gold. "Now you go show that jerk, Goku, that I married the strongest Saiyan in the Universe!"

Bulma squeezes her grasp tighter, and even in this stronger form, the Super Saiyan can feel pressure from his wife's pinch. Vegeta places his hand on hers, and begins to grasp tightly himself, however, Bulma's expression suddenly shows pain.

Vegeta drops from Super Saiyan form in an instant, seeing this look in the eyes of his wife, and a despair fills his soul.

"I will never hurt you again, Bulma,"

He gently but quickly twists his body, breaking her grasp. Vegeta then takes her hand, spins her around in the opposite direction, then grabs Bulma from behind. The expert martial artist, takes her other arm, pulling them both across her chest, restraining his wife in a self embrace. The Saiyan Prince then releases her left hand, spins her around like he is dancing with her, and stops Bulma's rotation to face him eye to eye. "I will find a new way to show my strength!"

Vegeta plants a very deep kiss on her lips, taking what ever emotion he can from this moment of pure bliss. However, as soon as he has taken her breath away, the Saiyan Prince turns and walks out the door without another word.

Bulma staggers to a large comfy chair, and sits down, as her brain tries to regain the oxygen deprived from such a long kiss. She stares out the window, watching her husband stride towards the open area, and smiles as he looks back to his home.

They both make eye contact, and just gaze at one another for a moment.

Vegeta then reaches into his pocket, never taking his eyes from Bulma's, and removes a large capsule. He presses the button on the top, activating the swall device and tosses it over his shoulder.

A product made by the Capsule Corp, and the reason Bulma's family is so rich, this small device opens into a full-sized space ship upon striking the ground. The Saiyan Prince slowly back-pedals up the walk way, and into the ship, his eyes never losing their focus on Bulma. He takes one last moment to admire his wife's beauty, before pressing the button to shut the door.

Darkness fills his eyes, as the sun's first rays are blocked from coming in, however, the lights inside soon fill the small craft and Vegeta takes his place at the command seat behind a lone control panel.

"Computer...prepare flight plan, Vegeta One!" He orders, placing a small flash drive into the console. The display screen quickly comes to life, reading the information, and showing a holographic globe. It rotates the Earth around, highlighting a path from the mainland, out across the Pacific Ocean, to a small island near Fiji.

_**Stop one...7,314 miles...South Pacific Ocean...taking on one passenger...travel time, 14 minutes 27 seconds.**_ The computer remarks, then continues reading the information supplied by Vegeta's flash card. The globe then begins to shrink, as the path moves straight up and into space.

_**Stop two...375,400,000 miles...Callisto, moon of Jupiter...approximate travel time, 1.34 days.**_

"Good..." Vegeta remarks, then taps a few controls before him. "...execute!"

The ship shudders for a moment, then takes off like a shot, hurtling into the air at a remarkable pace. It flies into the lower atmosphere, allowing the ship to cover distances at a near orbital speed, then falls back to Earth like a meteorite.

* * *

><p>After the quick fourteen minute flight, Vegeta can feel the ship stop, and the door behind his chair opens. The sound of the ocean fills the small craft, and the Saiyan Prince walks over to the exit. It is sunset here, as Vegeta covered the entire night side of the planet, and the minimal light makes it difficult to spot his friend standing in the designated spot, but the power he can feel from him is undeniable.<p>

"Kakarot, why did I have to come here when you live six miles from my house?" Vegeta barks, walking down to the beach his ship landed on.

Goku smiles and takes his friend's hand, placing his other palm on Vegeta's shoulder.

"I needed to say goodbye to my friends in the village, Vegeta," He remarks, turning his head to gaze upon a place he called home for two years, and now feeling a bit of remorse. "But, when I told Uub's mother I wasn't coming back, she wouldn't stop crying, so I decided to stay here last night."

"Why are you saying goodbye?" The Saiyan prince questions with shock. "I thought you said you were going to train that Uub boy for a few more years."

Goku lowers his head, then turns his eyes to Vegeta.

"I should have trained him closer to home, my friend," the great warrior replies, knowing the turmoil he left his Saiyan brother to deal with...alone. "I'm sorry I left like I did, Vegeta...but I thought I was doing the right thing."

"You were doing the right thing, Kakarot." Vegeta confidently says, grasping the hand Goku placed on his shoulder. "I needed that time to reflect on my past, but now that time has come and gone..." The Saiyan Prince practically crushes Goku's hand with a powerful squeeze, removing it from his shoulder to win a quick Saiyan test of strength. "...but now it's time to find out who is the strongest, and for some reason, I don't think I can do that without _your_ help."

The taller Saiyan warrior smiles, seeing his friend ready to train, but mostly, hearing the passion to learn from someone other than himself. Goku shakes the pain from his hand, and gestures his former rival to the lead the way. Both Saiyan warriors then board the Capsule Corp ship, and the door shuts behind them.

"So...where are we going, Vegeta!" Goku quips, sitting in the commander's chair, and tapping several buttons for information. However, nothing happens.

The Saiyan Prince slaps his friend in the back of the head, and holds the small flash drive before his eyes with the other hand.

"We're not going anywhere without the _key_, so you can get out of _my_ chair, Kakarot!"

Goku gives Vegeta a bit of an angered look, almost acting like a child that had his toy taken away, and the Saiyan Prince has the complete opposite look, like the bully that enjoyed taking it.

Vegeta smugly places the small flash card into the control panel, and Goku's eyes light up with the flight plan, as it reappears.

"We are going to a place that holds a great deal of pride for me, Kakarot, as it was where I first achieved Super Saiyan status!" Vegeta finally answers, then manually taps the execute button so not to break his thought.

"However...I really don't know where it is, and you'll understand that more when we get there!"

Goku looks down at the steel floor, then back at the holographic image of Jupiter's moon.

"What makes this place so special, Vegeta? Why not just some quiet place on Earth?"

"There was barely any life on this planet I found, and the life I did find was in the midst of war," Vegeta replies, showing a bit of a smile on his face. "Entire cities with the scars of battle, allowing for some serious training and all the privacy we desire."

"OK..." Goku says nonchalantly, then leans back in his chair. "...just as long as we're back in time for the tournament."

Vegeta smiles, and leans back in his chair as well, feeling the g-force of this little ship now blasting up into the heavens. Both Saiyan warriors watch the blue sky fade to black, then relight with the billions of stars that fill the window.

"I assure you Kakarot...we will be back in time."

Goku, still looking out towards the moon, as it gets bigger in his view, snickers.

"I know we will, because you want to prove you can beat me to the whole world!"

"That's not it!" The Saiyan Prince retorts, also watching space move by through the window. However, Goku is shocked at his response, and turns to look at his friend.

"NO!?" The startled Goku replies, waiting with anticipation for his real reasoning.

"Twenty million Zennies for a belt he shouldn't have," Vegeta says with anger, then turns his head to his friend, showing a rather sarcastic smirk. "It better be one of us who wins the damn thing!"

Both stare at each other for a second, then begin to laugh out loud. The two warriors easily make good conversation afterward, and a day passes by quickly. Goku and Vegeta spend the time talking about their kids, and the bond of friendship that is much stronger than the one they have. Recalling the battles they have fought side by side, and even fused as one.

They also talk of the women in their lives, placing both Bulma and Chi Chi on pedestals, swapping stories of how they can bring a Super Saiyan to his knees. However, as the tiny ship sounds an alert, both Saiyans focus on the large moon in the viewer.

_**Destination has been reached...do you wish to proceed to the surface? **_The computer squawks, and Vegeta turns to his friend.

"Well, Kakarot. Do we proceed?"

"Proceed to where!?" Goku answer with puzzlement, seeing the readouts on the computer screen. "There's no oxygen on this moon, Vegeta! I mean yeah the location is remote, but...we need to breathe!"

The Saiyan prince begins to laugh, then taps a few button on his control panel. The ship's computer beeps a confirmation, and slowly lowers to the ice and rock surface.

"Seriously Vegeta..." Goku remarks getting a bit nervous as the ship hits the poisonous atmosphere of ammonia and nitrogen. "...I'm not gonna even try to fight in this!"

"No one asked you to, Kakarot," He replies, skillfully maneuvering the ship into a jagged mountain range, heading for a large cavern highlighted on his readout. "We are not fighting on this moon."

Suddenly the ship stops hard, holding it's position at the precise coordinates Vegeta laid in.

_**Final Destination reac... **_The computer starts saying then stops as a loud alarm begins to blare. _**WARNING... WARNING... a high concentration of localized energy is forming two hundred meters ahead, please take necessary precautions!**_

Goku becomes alarmed, but Vegeta smiles and places a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Good...It's still here after fifteen years!"

Vegeta stands up, walks over to the door, and grasps two small devices. The Saiyan Prince tosses the small metal cylinder with mouth piece to his friend, and holds another to his lips.

"These things have about five minutes of air, Kakarot, so try not to waste it!" He says smugly, then presses the button to open the door.

The pressure equalizes with relative ease, as this moon's gravity is roughly the same as Earth, and Goku follows Vegeta as he simply strolls outside.

"Where are you going?" Goku asks before placing his lips on the mouth piece, his voice coming out distorted and heavy in the thick atmosphere. "Hey listen to me...that sounds funny." He continues with a large smile on his face, and takes another deep inhale from his breathing unit to make more noises. Vegeta shakes his head and takes his first inhale from the portable oxygen tank, then turns back to his juvenile friend.

"We have to walk two hundred meters there, then two hundred meters back, you fool..." Vegeta takes another small inhale, and looks at Goku with a very cynical stare. "...do you mind!"

Goku simply nods his head, and follows Vegeta as he walks into the large cave the ship landed before. A passage of jagged rock and ice with a strange flicker of light coming from deep inside.

"What is in there, Vegeta?" Goku remarks, then holds his breath, not taking any more oxygen from his portable breather.

"I don't know Kakarot, but you do trust me, right?"

Goku nods again, continuing into the eerily lit cave behind his friend. Suddenly, the Saiyan warrior's eyes widen with an awkward sight, as the origin of the flickering light comes into view. Goku takes a deep inhale from his breather and turns his eyes to Vegeta.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?" He yells out, seeing a pool of water standing vertically before him. It ripples with bright colors of orange and red, showing a vision of distorted fire burning in the wavy reflection.

"Look at that, Kakarot," Vegeta remarks, taking some air from his breather. The Saiyan Prince smiles deeply, seeing the same vertical pool of water, fluttering as it did fifteen years ago. "Nothing but fires burning!"

"Come, my old enemy...I will tell you all about it on the other side!" Vegeta continues with enthusiasm, then takes a step towards the strange phenomenon.

"THE OTHER SIDE OF WHAT?" Goku retorts with surprise, so much so, he accidentally takes a breath without his inhaler.

"KAKAROT!" Vegeta barks, seeing his friend drop fast from the poisonous gas he took in.

The Saiyan Prince quickly drops his breather, grabs his friend's body, and leaps into the fluctuating pool of water. Both warriors disappear from Callisto in a splash of magical power.

In the blink of an eye, the two Saiyans are hurdled across the galaxy and into another realm.

Goku suddenly coughs hard with the sensation of oxygen filling his lungs again, but that is not the only thing that startles him, as the coldness of space has been replaced by the warmth of fire. His eyes open wide with shock, seeing the raging infernos of this new place they just jumped to.

"Where the _hell_ are we?" The Saiyan warrior coughs out, still clearing his lungs of that single breath of pure poison, and Vegeta shows a slight smile, seeing the same Burned Lands he saw fifteen years ago.

"Exactly!"

Goku slowly looks around at the remnants of a large palace, toppled by the volcano that once protected her north face.

"Well I wouldn't go that far, but it's pretty close, Vegeta!" The taller Saiyan replies, then looks back at the swirling oval of energy behind him. "So what is that thing..." Goku coughs once more to clear his lungs, then scratches his head. "...'cause whatever it is...that was kinda cool!"

Vegeta, looking back at the oval of swirling energy casting a distorted view of Jupiter's moon, places a hand on Goku's shoulder.

"I don't know what it is, Kakarot, but this is where I came to find myself, and achieve the level of power that taunted me on Earth..." Goku's brow lowers as he becomes a bit puzzled, however Vegeta quickly recalls his memories for his friend, and why he chose this place. "...I became a Super Saiyan for the first time...standing upon that rise, Kakarot..." Vegeta continues, pointing towards the plateau leading up to an old ruined palace. "...this place, that found my rage and hate, and was able to manifest it into the power I use."

"Why here?" His friend asks, and Vegeta removes his hand from Goku's shoulder. The shorter of two turns away, feeling overwhelmed with disgrace.

"I was so disgusted when you returned from Namek..." The Prince of all Saiyans continues recalling the moment that brought him here fifteen years ago, and why he had to leave. "...no matter where on Earth I went...I felt a power that far surpassed mine."

Vegeta lowers his head.

"I ran away from_ you_, Kakarot!" The proud Saiyan returns his broken stare to Goku. "I couldn't look at myself in a mirror, knowing I was still in the shadow of a stronger warrior."

"I'm not Fresia. You could have asked me any time for help." Goku replies sympathetically, and Vegeta gives a slight grin.

"I know, Kakarot," The Saiyan Prince remarks, remembering how jealous he was of the gold haired warrior's power. However, Vegeta now accepts he is not the stronger, but doesn't understand how. "I could not ask you because of my selfish pride...pride that has once again taken me from my family."

"This is not pride, Vegeta...not this time!" Goku remarks with a bit of sternness, grasping his friend by the shoulder again, and turning him to look eye to eye.

"What does that mean, Kakarot?" The shorter Saiyan retorts, puzzled by his friend's response

"If it was ten years ago...I would say yes. And that you were only looking to become stronger for yourself," He says, however, a sudden blast of spiritual energy touches the taller Saiyan from far away, and he looks to the East. A slight grin fills his face as he gazes upon the crumbled palace resting against volcano in the background, before retuning his eyes to Vegeta

"However, now I would say you're trying to do the same thing this planet is doing," Goku says with a smile, and gesturing his head towards the East. "...finding yourself a new future...after a life-long war!"

Vegeta turns his attention in the direction Goku gestured, not understanding what he meant until a spike of energy hits him from far away as well.

"Sh*t," The Saiyan Prince gripes, and Goku's smile disappears.

"This is a good thing, Vegeta..." The powerful Saiyan remarks, hearing a tone of defeat in his friend's voice. "...you'll discover power waiting to be tapped since you were born!"

"I welcome that, Kakarot, and I only hope the words you speak are not just words, but that's not why I'm angry," The Saiyan prince replies, looking up at his friend, then to the left and to the right. "This place is loaded with life now, and there is no way we can have our _epic_ battle!"

Goku smiles again, and looks in several directions himself.

"I can make out at least four large city-like areas, Vegeta. Filled with countless forms of life," the energy sensing Goku says, sending a spike into the Saiyan Prince's heart, knowing the training he was hoping for cannot be done here.

"I guess we head back to Earth now," he remarks somberly, turning back to the portal they just came through.

However, before he takes a step, Goku places his hand upon Vegeta's shoulder.

"Well there is nothing within a thousand miles," he says, stopping Vegeta in his tracks, as Goku actually makes the excuse to fight, and then, continues with a few simple ground rules. "Hey, as long as we don't use any energy blasts, and keep the fight confined to this burnt-out area, no one will ever know we were here.

"Are you serious?!" Vegeta questions, turning to face his friend and lowering a brow with deep inquiry. "I mean, you look like Kakarot...but after your comments yesterday. And now this...I'm beginning to wonder if you are!"

Goku laughs, and removes the blue top of his gee, leaving only a dark undershirt to cover his broad chest.

"Yeah I'm serious, Vegeta," Goku answers sarcastically, stretching out his back, then his arms. "Unless you have been letting your Martial Art skills slip along with your power level."

Vegeta smiles hearing a playful taunt in his former foe's voice, and uncorks a fierce right fist towards Goku's face.

"That's not bad, Vegeta," the Saiyan Warrior remarks, as he catches the punch inches from his nose. Goku then turns sideways, and lifts his right foot up into Vegeta's jaw, sending the Prince of all Saiyans hurtling backwards. "Maybe your speed is something we can work on first!"

* * *

><p><strong>A double shot of chapters, however, this will be that last for a week or so, as I now must begin working the story in a new way. As I said before, this was a crossover with Spyro the Dragon, and my favorite dragon will make a cameo, but that is it. <strong>


	4. Watchful Eyes

**As this story was once a crossover, I thought it only fair to add my favorite dragon and his spouse into it again, but for a different role. It will only be a cameo for the purple hero and his shadow master wife. Those of you who know my Spyro work, will also notice a difference in the two dragons, as they are true to how the game finished, and not how I interpret them in my stories. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 4 Watchful Eyes<p>

After a day of intense sparring, Goku had realized the difference in his friend was more than just his skills. Sharp and fast, even at nearly fifty years of age, Vegeta proved his abilities in the martial arts had not lost a beat. In fact, the small Saiyan showed his skill set had improved with age. But, what had shocked Goku the most, was his composure.

A more thinking man's fighter, showing a calmness in his aggressions, the tall Saiyan feels now as if he were battling Piccolo. Albeit, the power he used was all Saiyan Prince. Goku and Vegeta struggled to lay a single blow upon each other, circling around the Burned Lands of this alien planet to a well fought stalemate.

The fighting escalated, and again to Goku's surprise, at a gradual rate, making the other warrior increase strength slightly with the continuing battle. Punches, kicks, elbows, knees, and the occasional head butt, all met with exacting force, keeping the two fighters jockeying for position on the other.

However, as is inevitable with all Saiyan warriors, their strength begins to increase a bit too much. And though they don't use their full powers, the carnage of this fight begins to overwhelm the ruined structures in this hostile environment.

"Easy Vegeta!" Goku barks, as both watch the tower of an old abandoned castle collapse. The shorter Saiyan turns to his friend, realizing this was his fault, as he began charging up his attacks to another level.

"I guess we should take a break for a moment..." the Prince of all Saiyans remarks arrogantly, watching as the dust rises from a new pile of rubble. His anger, beginning to get the best of him, forces Vegeta to shut down, much to the surprise of Goku.

"...I don't want to be kicked out of here for scaring the locals," he continues, gesturing his head slightly to the left, as he can feel the presence of several creatures hiding in a darkened area of this burned out land. "This place is perfect for what we need to accomplish."

Goku also senses the other life forms, and the fear that is felt within their hearts, seeing a pair of powerful aliens fighting before them. However, a stronger feeling is felt from Vegeta at this moment, and it completely surprises the great Saiyan warrior. He can feel pain from his friend, but not the pain he expects. It is a pain from his past, one that was burned into the mind of a young man, as his home was destroyed by an alien.

"I think rest is a good idea, Vegeta," he remarks with a odd tone in his voice, his head slightly tilted, staring at the shorter man with suspicion. He can see a tear in Vegeta's eye, and a vision of Friesa laughing in his face, and he knows it's time to move on to the next part of his training.

"We step up our game from here..." Goku's attention turns to the dark area where several eyes can be seen looking up towards them. "...but this planet is not the venue for that!"

* * *

><p>His blue eyes are filled with the fear of seeing two odd creatures, floating in the air without the aid of wings, unlike the ones on his back that flutter faster than his heart. The small gold dragonfly then floats beside the large purple dragon to his left, taking his normal position behind his brother's right horn.<p>

"What are they?" Sparx asks with terror in his voice.

"Trouble!" is replied by a dark purple dragoness with a scarlet red chest. Her green eyes show fear, but buried deep behind the rage that consumes them, seeing a new threat to her home.

"What do you think, Spyro?" she asks, and the purple and gold Hero of Avalar takes his time to answer, watching carefully as the two aliens lower to a flat part of the Burned Lands.

"I don't know, Cynder," he replies a bit timidly, finally breaking his blink-less stare, and centering his eyes on hers. "They seem as if they are not trying to hurt anyone but themselves."

The Shadow dragoness, whom has spent her last nine years with Spyro; in battle, in victory, and now in marriage, stares at his purple eyes with concern. For the first time ever, she cannot read them. However, as a good husband should, he quickly explains himself to his wife.

"They arrived here yesterday, and have remained in this baron area..." he says with a fairly confident voice, before returning his eyes towards the two odd looking creatures. A slight smirk fills the purple dragon's face, watching as both aliens sit down and begin talking to one another.

"...they could just be visiting our world for pleasure."

"WHAT KIND OF STUPID..."

Spyro's paw quickly consumes the loud dragonfly to his right, hushing his brother's voice within.

"I'm stupid!" he whispers angrily into his tightly clenched fist, noticing both alien creatures turn their attention to Sparx's outburst. The purple dragon, with the ability to move faster than Time, grasps his wife with his free paw, then glides to another section of darkness before they are spotted.

"Sorry, Spyro!" is muffled from his clenched right paw, as Sparx realizes his stupidity. However, his brother doesn't release him, watching in fear as the two aliens followed his path, and lock eyes with his.

"They still see us!" Cynder cries softly, feeling the fear within her husband, as the purple dragon takes a terrified breath. Then all of a sudden, the fear fades away.

Both aliens wave their hands and show very wide smiles.

"Did I just see _that_?" Spyro asks with total confusion, and Cynder, finishing a triple take, just nods her head up and down.

"What the hell is going on, Spyro?" Sparx barks out, his voice and vision still muffled in his brother's large paw.

Spyro releases him, allowing the yellow dragonfly to take a breath, but mostly, to see the same thing that have Spyro and Cynder so spooked. His giant-sized eyes quickly fill with the same surprise, as these two odd creatures continue their friendly gesture.

"Are they waving at us?" He quips, turning to look upon the purple eyes he trusts, and noticing the same complete gaze of shock within them. However, the little dragonfly's expression quickly changes, as Sparx's eyes focus on something behind his brother and sister in law.

"SPYRO, LOOKOUT!"

As Sparx's warning reaches the purple dragon's ears, Spyro begins to feel the familiar rumbling under his feet. The Hero of Avalar turns his head away from the aliens, focusing in on the new threat at hand.

"It's an Elite Grublin!" he barks out with shock, thinking all these beasts were destroyed during the war with Malefor.

Much like the evil beings they faced while battling the Dark Master, this massive creature unearths himself like usual. However, this one is much larger than any of the creatures Spyro and Cynder took down.

"That's an Elite Grublin on _steroids!_" Sparx reiterates, backing away as fast as he can from the largest thing he's ever seen walking on two legs, with the exception of the Destroyer.

Spyro and Cynder quickly follow suit, as this massive creature swings a huge pointed mace, smashing the ground were they had stood. It shudders the entire area causing many of the stone pillars in the area to crumble from the force, striking both Cynder and Spyro with falling debris.

"NO!" Spyro barks, as a large boulder crashes down upon his wife's back, slamming her to the ground hard, then crushing the Shadow dragoness with a tremendous amount of force. The sounds of breaking bones in Spyro's ears is amplified by her scream of pain, and quickly he is by her side. Not caring about the danger behind him, the dragon with control of all elements concerns himself with only his wife's well-being, lifting the heavy stone from her crushed back.

An eerie silence fills his heart, as Cynder stops moaning in pain, and her sparkling green eyes lose the strength he has always seen within. He can see the extent of her wounds, and knows his wife is not long for this world.

"CYNDER! NO! PLEASE, STAY WITH ME!" He yelps, placing his paws upon her broken body, and using the remainder of his own stamina to hold her in this realm.

"Ru...run, Spy...ro!" she begs with a strain in her voice, seeing the large creature that attacked now standing behind her love, holding his mace up to strike again.

"Never!" he replies with tears in his eyes, holding her paw as tightly as he can, knowing he cannot leave her side. However, another voice comes from behind, and the ground begins to rumble once again.

"KAAAA...MAAAAA..."

The voice, loud and booming with power, is unheard by the purple dragon, as Cynder is all that is on his mind. Seeing his wife dying in his arms keeps Spyro's eyes upon hers, hoping the pain will end quickly for both.

Like Cynder did for him, Spyro stays with his true-love, choosing to die by her side.

"HAAA...MAAAAAAAAAAA"

A flash of pure white light sparkles in Spyro's eye, forcing him to finally break and turn his head to see what is happening. However, he is shocked to see this power is coming from the aliens, and not from the large creature standing directly over him. It takes all of his attention, and his heart stands still, seeing and feeling the energy held within one individual's hand.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Pure shock fills the eyes of the purple hero, as the energy wave released heads directly into the chest of this massive Elite Grublin. He was sure these creatures were here to finish him, sent from hell by the Dark Master himself. However, as the impact drives the enormous monster back, forcing it to fall off a cliff into a boiling lake of lava, Spyro realizes he may be wrong.

"That should be the last we see of that little fella." This voice directly to Spyro's right startles him, and quickly the large dragon covers his wife. His eyes lock upon the shorter of the two aliens, wondering how he snuck up so fast.

"Who are you?" he barks, showing his teeth to Vegeta with malice intent, but feeling nothing but fear. He steps over Cynder, defending the dark dragoness whom remains completely motionless. However, as the alien smiles wide, Spyro lowers his guard somewhat. The Saiyan Prince places his hands out to his sides, showing a very neutral stance, allowing the posturing purple and gold dragon to feel unthreatened.

"We are not here to hurt you, obviously!" he replies with a touch of the Vegeta charm, then reaches into a pocket on his gold vest of armor. The Saiyan Prince pulls out a small object and tosses it to Spyro, then gestures towards Cynder with that same hand. "In fact, I'm pretty sure that will help heal her!"

Spyro catches the tiny thing in his huge paw, and quickly inspects the greenish-brown bean.

"What is this thing?" he remarks with confusion, seeing no power within it's shell, and returns his eyes to the small alien.

"It's called a Senzu Bean..." is replied from above, and the other odd looking creature, whom hovers to a soft landing beside his friend. "...and that will give her the power needed to heal those injuries! I promise."

Spyro inspects the small bean once again before doing what he would with any crystal of power; smash it on the ground beside his wife. But when nothing happens, his eyes return to the smaller aliens with rage.

"You _lied_!?" He barks with anger and fear, hearing his wife begin struggling to breath again, and knowing he has no more strength to give her. However, as both gold haired beings stare at him with a lost expression, his anger and fear fall to hopelessness and depression.

"Please..." Spyro cries, laying before Cynder, allowing her to see his eyes, and the fear that now fills them. He grasps her paw, holding it as tightly as he can without hurting her any further. "...don't die on me, baby, I can't do this without you!"

Goku looks at Vegeta, whom quickly grasps another bean from his vest, and the taller Saiyan strides up to this horrifying moment for a depressed husband.

"She will not die, my friend." H is voice is soft, taking Spyro's attention with an ease and comfort he only gets from the one before him. Goku quickly places another bean in the large paw of this impressive dragon, and his free hand is applied to Spyro's cheek. "...you just need to _feed_ her that one this time."

Spyro looks down at the bean, but quickly his focus is back to Goku, as a thought is flashed into his head with a strong emotion.

_You can trust us!_

Knowing he has no chance to get Cynder back to Warfang's healers in time, and also seeing these creatures defended them from a deadly ambush, the purple dragon takes no time in giving his trust. Spyro quickly lowers his paw down before Cynder's muzzle, allowing her to take the small bean from his palm with a soft lick.

Her eyes open wide the moment she swallows the powerful bean, as every part of her body surges with pain. However, it lasts less than a second, then no pain is felt by the eggplant-purple and scarlet red dragoness. A deep breath is taking by Cynder's now fully functional lungs, and Spyro back pedals away in shock, as his wife rises to her feet without struggle.

"By the Ancestors!" he shouts with surprise, staring upon the perfect form of his bride, seeing none of the damage done by a two ton boulder that grossly crushed her back and hind quarters.

Cynder's astonishment is easily seen within her crystal green eyes, as if her life had just begun again. She focuses those eyes upon her husband, whom still cannot fathom her unbelievable recovery. His fear of even touching her now consumes the purple dragon's thoughts, knowing how grave her injuries were, and honestly thinking she cannot be healed.

"Are you alright, sweetheart?" His voice is so timid, as well as his eyes, and Cynder just smugly stares at him. She quickly takes the initiative, leaping upon Spyro and smothering him in her wings, arms, and of course, her muzzle.

"You wouldn't leave me..." she cries, kissing him nearly a dozen times while speaking from the heart, making sure all her love and life is felt. However, after one very strong passionate smooch, she pulls her head back to show the anger in her eyes. "...are you stupid or something? Why did you do that? Avalar cannot lose its_ hero_!"

Spyro gently grasps his wife by the back of the neck, and pulls her muzzle down against his, silencing her with another very powerful kiss. He then releases Cynder, allowing her to see the resolve in his eyes

"Because I'm _nothing_ without you!"

* * *

><p>Only a minute went by before introductions were made, as both dragon and Saiyan felt comfortable with one another. And a minute after that before Sparx finally crawled out from under the stone he hid, terrified in the thought of watching his brother and sister-in-law fall. But soon thereafter, the group was sitting together where Goku and Vegeta had made camp.<p>

"Is anyone hungry?" Asks Goku, and Vegeta quickly reaches into the small satchel he brought with them, removing a tiny capsule from a sleeve of five.

Both dragons give a look of confusion, seeing something that does not look like food, and even more so as Vegeta tosses the capsule over his shoulder. The confusion quickly turns to wonder and surprise, as this tiny object increases in size ten thousand fold, turning itself into a side by side refrigerator/freezer. However, never seeing such a thing, the two dragons stare at it with more confusion.

A loud hum of power soon startles Spyro even further, hearing the noise his Electric element makes when used, as this portable fridge comes to life.

"What is that?" he says with a notion of fear, noticing this object has two doors, and believing now this may be a kidnapping. "Is that a portal generator? Do you plan on taking me from this place, cause I won't go without a fight!"

Goku and Vegeta stare at the purple dragon as he once again postures defensively, along with his wife. A huge grin fills the face of the smaller Saiyan, pulling the left door open, and showing there is nothing to fear within this magical box.

Then the aromas reach their noses, and the fear is gone.

"By the Ancestors, what is that heavenly smell?" Spyro grumbles from his stomach, as it quickly takes over his mind. A heavy and very pronounced sniff is made by Cynder, and the purple dragon can hear her heart race as well.

"Beef!" Vegeta retorts, grasping several large steaks, and showing them off with a proud and smug smile. However, as his guests show that look of confusion again, the Prince of all Saiyans realizes his mistake.

"It is from a cow!" he says, then pauses as both balk their head back even further.

"Nevermind!"

The shorter Saiyan grasp another two capsules from the pouch of five, and presses the buttons on the top both. He tosses one to the right, and the other to the left. Spyro and Cynder jump once again as the capsules come to life, however, smiles quickly fill their face, seeing the wonders these aliens behold.

The first capsule turns into something they have seen before, as Chief Prowess of the Cheetah Village as a similar item to sit upon. However the second item is a complete surprise, especially as it comes to life.

"Is that a reflecting pool?" Cynder remarks with astonishment, seeing an image of several aliens, similar to their guests, staring back at her from a big rectangular box. Curiosity and wonder get the best of her as the dark purple shadow dragoness lowers her head closer to the picture, astounded by the clarity this portal gives.

However, before Vegeta or Goku can explain the magic box, and the fact it is a movie they like watching, the three aliens on the screen raise weapons and quickly fire.

Cynder reacts with the first shot, as the surround sound of this entertainment center enhances the gun fight at the OK Corral, and quickly she thrusts her tail-blade between Doc Holiday's eyes. Of course, as her long razor sharp bladed tail strikes a solid surface, she becomes even more frightened.

The dark purple dragoness leaps back as the TV shorts out from a deadly strike, and Vegeta hunches his shoulders.

"SHIT!" The shorter Saiyan barks out, walking over to one of his favorite possessions, and just stares at it with a look of pain.

"Guess you should have explained that one too!" Goku remarks sarcastically, hearing his friend pout. He then turns to Cynder, and shows the young dragon a smile, seeing how embarrassed she is now.

"But I must say, Cynder, that was pretty impressive!"

"I'm so sorry about that!" she says, still showing the fear inside with her soft voice. Spyro quickly is beside his wife, holding her for comfort, also shaken from the moment.

"Please, allow me to repay you somehow," the purple dragon remarks, hearing Vegeta mumbling angrily about his wife's hasty action to strike.

"I can believe she just did that," the shorter Saiyan whimpers, picking up several pieces of his prized TV, then staring at them angrily. "I just had Bulma tweek the damn thing for a clearer picture."

"Easy, Vegeta, she didn't know what that was, and I think she reacted properly," Goku remarks, stepping between he and Cynder, as Vegeta begins showing his rage again.

"You think that was a proper reaction, Kakarot?!" Vegeta barks, tossing the broken pieces he's still holding to the ground, then stares Cynder down. "It was 84", full surround sound, with holographic 3D imaging...and you think that was _proper_!"

"She killed the one we would've gone after first!"

Vegeta gives his friend a hard stare, but cannot help feeling the laughter inside. They had both seen Tombstone a hundred times, and both were partial to the sickly Doc Holiday. But mostly, as warriors, both know he would be the one that they had to take down first in a fight.

"And she did get him between the eyes too!" Vegeta remarks, suddenly showing a bit of a smile, realizing the talent it took to spring her tail around from behind and strike a target that perfectly.

The Saiyan Prince loosens up, noticing the fear within the dragon couple, as they continue holding each other tightly. Vegeta can see and sense a power develop inside of Spyro, and a sudden urge takes hold of the small warrior. A feeling of kinship overwhelms him, as he sees himself in this purple dragon, and knowing he would be doing the same for Bulma.

"You would be willing to fight against anyone for her, wouldn't you Dragon?" He quips, and Goku gives his friend very odd stare, as Vegeta continues with arrogance. "Even someone who far exceeds your powers, like myself!"

"What are you doing Vegeta?" He asks, and quickly the shorter Saiyan's hand is in Goku's face.

"He said he would repay me somehow, Kakarot, and I would love to know what he would have done, if I decide to take my vengeance against his wife." Vegeta then looks over at the larger purple dragon with a very arrogant pair of eyes. "Because I haven't made up my mind yet."

Spyro eyes flash with power, feeling his wife cringe against his flank, hearing this threat made so clear. However, Goku quickly gets in Vegeta's face, showing the anger in his friend's actions.

"I'm not going to hurt him, Kakarot. Like you, I just want to see that power this beast is holding inside." he whispers, showing the one who is training him to focus, that he has learned these lessons well. "He seems to have a lot of stored power, so it could be a_ fun_ fight. And beside all that, he's a dragon!"

Goku turns his head and is stunned to sense Spyro's power is increasing beyond what they thought he had. His eyes return to the Saiyan Prince, showing a bit of understanding, but also concern.

"If you hurt him, I will no longer train you." he says, and a simple nod is given by Vegeta.

"Fair enough, but I'll need your help, Kakarot," he returns quietly, as Goku starts to back away. He holds his friend before him with a strong grasp, and a very smug grin. "I need him to believe I'm serious, or he is not going to show me that power."

Goku balks, as that is what he is trying to do with him, and quickly he gives a simple nod.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Keep this dragon from leaving!" Vegeta shouts to Goku's surprise, pointing at Cynder, but staring at Spyro. "And we'll see how much he is willing to pay for her!"

The purple dragon becomes greatly concerned, seeing the alien creature begin charging up like he did before. His hair turns gold, and a glow of energy surrounds the smaller fight. However, Spyro himself has a well of energy inside, and quickly decides to show it. His scales darken, becoming black as a moonless night sky, and his gold chest brightens like the Saiyan Warrior's hair. However, unlike Vegeta, or Goku for that matter, the black and gold dragon does not understand fighting for fun.

"Don't make me do this!" Spyro growls, his voice distorted with Fury. He steps between his wife and the two aliens, whom he had thought were friendly, and pleads for them to stop. "Please, I don't want to hurt you!"

"Hurt me..." Vegeta pauses to allow for a hearty belly laugh. "...you are nothing, Dragon!" he retorts, angering Spyro further.

The black dragon quickly lunges forward, however, Vegeta is ready for the feral attack, and levels the much larger Spyro with a sturdy right cross.

"Like I said...Nothing!"

Spyro becomes enraged, hearing a taunting tone in the small alien creature's voice, and quickly rises back to his feet. A powerful messages is then sent, as the black and gold dragon whips his tail around, catching the right cheek of Vegeta with a solid blow from its golden scaled tip.

Both warriors then stare at each other in stunned disbelief, but a different kind of shock is felt by each.

Vegeta, still reeling from an impact that was faster and stronger than expected, is astonished that this dragon actually moved him back a step. And Spyro, his shock is that Vegeta still has his head attached.

"Not bad!" Vegeta remarks, flexing his neck several times to unhinged the crick that Spyro put there, then raises his hands in defense. "But I know you are much stronger than a simple tail whip, and you better show me that power now, or I will kill that _ugly_ thing over there!"

Pure rage takes over, and Spyro decides to quash this threat now, using a technique honed over the last fifteen years. A talent that only he possesses on Avalar.

Vegeta balks as the large dragon disappears from view, then suddenly doubles over in pain as he is struck in the stomach harder than before. He crumbles to the ground, only to met by another phantom impact to his face. Several slash marks begins developing all over his armor, than another powerful blow crosses his face.

"What the hell?" Vegeta barks, covering up his body the best he can, as it is ravaged by multiple impacts. It takes only a few seconds for him to notice the dragon moving faster than Time, but in that brief moment, Vegeta takes a vicious beating. However, realizing he is going to get his ass kicked, the Saiyan Prince finally decides he must disobey the promised made to Goku, and end this fight now.

"ENOUGH!" He yells angrily, ascending to the second level of Saiyan power within, and quickly retaking control of this fight. Able to see the black dragon moving at super speed, Vegeta dodges and blocks the plethora of attacks Spyro unleashes with ease. The highly skilled martial artist bids his time, waiting for the perfect moment to strike.

* * *

><p>The pain felt the moment he wakes, forces the purple dragon to squint his right eye shut. However, recalling the last moment he saw with that eye, Spyro quickly uses the one that works to scope the area. His heart, jump-started with adrenaline, flutters heavily, wondering what happened to his wife while he was unconscious. However, nothing could prepare him for the shock he gets upon turning around.<p>

"Hi, sleepy head!"

Spyro falls back a step upon seeing his lovely wife's face directly before him, however, what truly astonishes the purple dragon is the smile she has from ear to ear.

"What happened!?" he asks with confusion and fear in his voice, but Cynder breaks the fear, smothering him with a very passionate kiss.

"You did it again, sweetie!" she replies after their long connection at the mouth, then nuzzles her head under Spyro's jaw.

"What did I do?" he quips, confusion still the main tone in his voice

Cynder chuckles, knowing he has no clue, and uses her nose to turn his head toward the one that attacked him.

"You saved me!" she says with such sarcasm, that it takes Spyro a moment to notice they still have guests, and his good eye locks upon Vegeta.

The short Saiyan raises a small brown bottle, gesturing it at the purple dragon in celebration, before taking a big gulp from it and showing a smile.

"That was a good fight, Spyro. You are a worthy opponent." Vegeta pauses, taking a bite out of the large sandwich in his other hand, then washes it down with another swig from his beer. "Maybe after you eat something, you can try to claim your revenge."

Spyro's only functioning eye quickly snaps to his wife, who still has a smile upon her face.

"Easy, honey, they are not what you think they are," she begins to say, however a tiny voice to Spyro's right finishes her sentence.

"You ain't kidding, Cynder," Sparx joyfully chimes in, holding a small piece of a half eaten mushroom in his hand, and quickly shoves it in his mouth. He doesn't wait to finish before blurting out the reason for his support. "This guy actually knows how to cook!"

* * *

><p><strong>A bit of a filler chapter, but still a fun one I think. We will see a little more Spyro in the next chapter, but that should be it. And before you ask, the reason I am not calling this a crossover is simple. Spyro is not involved in the plotline nor will he be a part of the climax. He's just a visitor to the story, and hopefully, one you guys didn't mind me adding.<strong>

**You can let me know with a few words, good or bad, I want to hear them.**


	5. Bulma's Black Eye

**Before we start I wanted to say two things. **

**1.) I know what a cameo is, and though I said Spyro would only have a single moment, he is here as well. As a writer, I choose to use my right...of changing my mind. Hey, sue me. **

**Does that make this a crossover now? I say no, but I am probably wrong, so again...sue me! However, since I have nothing but my imagination, and if you don't like the way the story is going, then you wouldn't want that anyway.**

**2.) I just watched the newest DBZ movie (Battle of the Gods), and though I loved it...Lord Beerus is awesome...I kinda felt a bit upset. They stole my idea of making Vegeta angry by hurting Bulma. Damn it...I wanted this to be an original idea. Guess that point is now moot. **

Chapter 5 Bulma's black eye

* * *

><p>Though the pain in his eye socket has subsided, after swallowing the Senzu bean Goku gave him, nothing can keep Spyro from feeling the pain of humiliation. His pride smashed to the ground, and with only one punch, a fact that his brother has been reminding him of every minute.<p>

"I thought you had a stronger jaw than that, bro!" the small dragon fly remarks, forcing another smile from Cynder. She can tell her husband has been upset over the last hour, but not from losing to a superior fighter. She knows he is more annoyed in his lack of performance to protect his wife, however, Cynder cannot help showing her emotion as Sparx continues berating his brother with heavy sarcasm.

"I never knew there were _Glass_ Dragons, Spyro."

It crushes the purple dragon even further, hearing his wife laugh along with Sparx, and though no harm came from this assault, Spyro cannot help to think of how helpless he was against Vegeta.

"Leave him alone, insect!" the Saiyan Prince barks, seeing the familiar depression of failure in the purple eyes of this proud dragon. He gets to his feet, and zips across the ground, covering the short distance between he and Sparx in half a dragonfly's heartbeat (which is _really_ fast).

"He made a simple mistake in judgment!" he continues yelling at the 6 inch dragonfly, pointing a finger directly in the terrified insect's face. Vegeta pauses, feeling the purple dragon begin building his power again, and a smug smile fills his face. "I'm sure if he had another chance, he would fare much better against someone as small as myself!"

Goku balks, hearing an insult that annoys the short Saiyan Prince himself, but more so, seeing what his friend is actually doing. He is trying to break that feeling of failure, hoping to push Spyro into another fight, and show this proud dragon he has more to give.

It quickly works.

"Back away from my brother!" Spyro growls, and Vegeta turns his smug grin towards the much larger dragon.

"Why?" he retorts, showing no fear as Spyro gets to his feet again. "Are you gonna do something about it?!"

Without hesitating, the purple dragon shoves Vegeta back with a strong paw and Sparx quickly buzzes back behind his brother.

"I am not going to let you push him around...or me for that matter," he replies, lowering his head down to the smaller Saiyan, showing him pure resolve in his eyes. "And I don't plan on going down easily this time."

"Spyro! NO!" Cynder barks, but Vegeta quickly turns his rage towards her.

"SILENCE, WOMAN!" he yells, startling her with this sudden aggression, as he has been nothing but a gentlemen since knocking her husband out.

Spyro immediately turns black and his power skyrockets, as the Saiyan Prince raises his hand to strike the dark dragoness he loves.

"BACK AWAY FROM HER!"

Vegeta stops, and to Cynder's complete surprise, the angered Saiyan gives a wink to the terrified dragoness. He then turns around, facing her husband and gestures his hand for him to attack'

"Do you really think I'm afrr..."

With his back turned to the powerful Shadow dragoness, and with her anger and rage now well beyond Spyro's. Cynder bashes Vegeta in the back of the head with a strong paw, knocking him cold with one punch.

* * *

><p><em>It was only a few months after Kid Buu was defeated, and with a wish from the eternal dragon, the world was the way it was as well. No one knows what happened, nor do they praise the ones that saved them, a fact Vegeta is completely at ease with. However, his wife knows, and yet you would never tell by the way she treats him. Especially when they are out shopping.<em>

_"Here, honey," Bulma joyfully remarks, placing another gift box upon the Jenga pile in her husband's arms already. "I just have a few more things to get, and then we can get out of here."_

_A deep breath is taken by the Saiyan warrior, as he holds nearly a dozen boxes steady, and his voice shows the pleasure of finally hearing this from his shopaholic wife._

_"It's about time, I am getting tied of being your porter. Besides, fight night start in an hour, and I don't want to miss it." _

_Bulma quickly pops her head from around a rack of shirts, a wide grin upon her face as she crushes him with her agenda._

_"No, Silly," she says with a joyfully sarcastic tone in her voice, then returns to what she was doing. "I mean I'm done shopping in _this_ store." _

_Such rage builds inside the Saiyan Prince, however, he keeps it in check. He loves this woman, and would never let anything happen to her. But why? That is the part he still struggles with every day. _

_"Why do you do this to me, Bulma?!" He suddenly barks, voicing the many issues he has with one very loud and embarrassing outburst in public. He looks around at all the eyes that have turned to him, and feels as if he is even a lesser man than he felt a moment ago._

_Vegeta quickly releases the boxes and crosses his arms._

_"Well I'm not doing it anymore!"_

_Bulma pops her head out from behind the rack of shirts again, and focuses her gaze upon the boxes laying on the floor. Her very expressive blue eyes then raise up and burn a hole through her husband._

_Vegeta suddenly feels smaller and quickly begins grasping the boxes he dropped._

_"Please. Bulma. This is humiliating to me," he remarks with such an oddly somber tone, that Bulma actually stops shopping for a moment. _

_She walks around to her husband, places a hand upon his lowered shoulder, and gives him a grateful smile. _

_"I know," she says, stopping him from picking up the boxes, then helping him back to his feet. "And I love the fact you stayed this long, without arguing." _

_Bulma gestures her hand to a young store employee, whom quickly leaps to the attention of the wealthy Brief family's daughter._

_"Yes Ma'am!" the slick haired clerk remarks sharply, and Bulma points to the boxes upon the ground._

_"My father needs my husband at Capsule Corp right away, so he can no longer carry these," she says with a very kind voice, melting the clerk with just her pleasant demeanor. "I was wondering if you had a strong valet to help me?"_

_"Absolutely!" the young man replies, then quickly starts grasping boxes._

_Bulma shows a overly genuine smile to the teenager, then gives that grin to her husband._

_"Go home, honey, and enjoy the fights." _

_Very slowly a wide grin crosses the Saiyan Prince's face and his question is answered, knowing now why he loves her._

_"You are only one who has ever understood me, Bulma..." he says, taking her in a tight embrace. "...I will stay, if you wish it."_

_Bulma holds him tighter, knowing how much he cares about her emotions, and so she shows him how happy she really feels. A very passionate kiss is planted upon his face, embarrassing him a bit, as they are still standing in the open area of the large clothing store. _

_Vegeta is about to break away from her, as everyone smiles and stares, however, before he can get away from her lips, Bulma breaks the kiss_

_"I wish for you to go home, and enjoy yourself for once."_

_All of his embarrassment fades in her soft voice, or maybe the fact he is light headed from her passionate smooch. Either way, the Saiyan Prince realizes now, he doesn't want to leave her._

_"Are you sure?" he asks, and Bulma, being herself, snaps back at her husband._

_"Get out of here now, Vegeta," her voice is stern and demanding. "or I am taking you with me tomorrow to shop for groceries!"_

_The smile he shows becomes irremovable, and he quickly kisses her again. Regardless of who is watching, the Saiyan Prince no longer cares about his embarrassment, making sure only his love is felt. He then looks down at the young clerk, whom struggles to heave the last box up in his arms. _

_"You take care of this young lady..." he grumbles strongly, putting the fear of god in the youngster with just his eyes. However, Vegeta decides to make sure this kid understands by reaching out to a small rack of shirts, and showing his strength. He grasps the steel bar that holds the rack up, then crushes it with a simple clenching of his fist, snapping the solid piece in two. "...or I will break you in half."_

_"Yes sir!" he replies, now visibly trembling, causing two of the boxes to shuffle from the top into his chest. The young man balances quickly, keeping the gifts from falling to the floor._

_"Way to go, Vegeta. Now he's terrified!" She says, and Vegeta smiles before pecking her cheek, then walking towards the exit._

_"Well now he understands the repercussions if he fails to do what he is told." he says smugly, then stops at the door. His eyes focus back to Bulma, and the smile he shows melts her heart. Without another word spoken, Vegeta walks out of the store._

_Knowing his wife is now under the watchful eyes of a terrified boy, but also one who will be courteous and proper, the Saiyan Prince feels he can leave her. He trots around the building, out of the prying eyes of the public, readying himself to take flight. However, the short Saiyan holds his feet on the ground, as a small kiosk of flowers catches his attention._

_The smell is strong and pleasant, even to the manly Saiyan Prince, as it reminds him of the perfume his wife is wearing. _

_He strolls to the old man standing beside his cart, and grasps the largest bunch of Jasmine he can find._

_"I'll take these!" he grumbles, passing over a single bill that more than covers the price, and walks away with his nose in the bouquet._

* * *

><p>"BULMA!" Vegeta barks out, as his head rises from a bed of Jasmine, and quickly he becomes very bewildered.<p>

_What the hell? _he asks himself, looking around at the colorful foliage surrounding his position, and wondering what happened to the Burned Lands he was just standing in. Then the pain returns, and his hand is quickly to the back of his neck, grasping at the muscle that now throbs relentlessly.

"Owww, that dumb dragoness!" he grumbles, however he is quickly startled by an angered _female _voice.

"DUMB DRAGONESS!" Cynder remarks with a harsh tone, suddenly emerging from the shadows in which she can hide well, and stepping before the still dazed Saiyan.

"I stayed here and made sure you weren't mistakenly taken by the Cheetah tribe, then roasted for dinner!" she grumbles back, showing the very long blade on her tail to Vegeta, along with her angered green eyes. "Next time I will hit you with this, and just give you to Chief Prowess!"

Still startled from the dream he had, and also groggy from being struck in the back of the head so hard, Vegeta remains speechless for a moment. He cannot believe the attitude he is getting from a dragoness he considered to be soft, and unable to defend herself. However, the Saiyan Prince knows now, this dark dragon has so much more inside.

"Cynder! Please wait!" He calls, and quickly she halts before leaving the draped canopy of a large weeping willow.

Her eyes turn back to the Saiyan, whom stagers to his feet, and a smile suddenly crosses her face.

"Do you need help?" Cynder asks a bit sarcastically, making Vegeta stand up straight.

"NEED HELP...FROM _YOU?!_" He retorts, however, still a bit unbalanced, the Saiyan Prince falls backwards on his butt.

Cynder gives the slightest chuckle, which enrages Vegeta further, but he has no chance to yell as the Shadow Dragoness is quickly to his aid. With a gentle nudge from her muzzle, Cynder helps the much shorter Saiyan to his feet, then leaves her head down so he can stay balanced.

"You think this is _funny_?" Vegeta asks, and quickly Cynder gives another soft chuckle, enraging the Saiyan warrior even further. He believes she finds him weak, however, as her soft voice begins explaining her joy-filled response, Vegeta understand how wrong he is about her.

"You remind me of my husband," she replies, then raises a paw to Vegeta's back as he begins drifting again. Another soft chuckle is given, then suddenly Vegeta is hoisted up, and placed upon the lower part of her neck. "He always thinks he has to do it all by himself..."

Cynder walks out from under the canopy, carrying the Saiyan Prince like a horse, and quickly his eyes open wide. The valley in which they stand is absolutely stunning to behold, however, that is not what has Vegeta so spooked.

"...when he has this many friends to support him!" Cynder continues.

Nearly a dozen dragons are flying around this pristine area of nature, and quickly Vegeta becomes a bit concerned, especially as Goku comes tumbling from the sky. However, he is quickly eased from his anxiety, as his friend pops back up to his feet and shows an enormous smile.

"Vegeta! Great you're awake!"

Suddenly the purple dragon he's seen before lands on the ground beside Goku, followed by two much larger dragons. One is yellow with a bluish colored chest, the other is two toned blue, with a darker chest.

"Is this the one you claimed was fierce and relentless in battle?" The all blue dragon remarks rather snobbishly, lowering his massive head down towards the tiny creature on Cynder's back. "Because he does not look like much of a credible threat!"

"You are greatly mistaken, Cyril..." the yellow dragon replies before Vegeta can, quickly stating an obvious truth to his comrade. "...Spyro, was much smaller then _us _when we sent him to battle the Dark Master, and yet he was able to defeat a dragon hundreds of times larger. That was because of his heart and not his strength or stature."

"Again you speak from your posterior, Volteer!" the blue dragon remarks with a coldness in his voice, as if he knows everything. His eyes return to Vegeta's, and a smug grin fills Cyril's muzzle. "This tiny fellow has none of the power Spyro possesses."

Cynder chuckles again, feeling the power begin building inside the one who is sitting at the base of her neck.

"You are asking for it Cyril!" she says, however, Goku voices his concern as well.

"Vegeta...I have not showed them!" he says, and with this simple statement, the Saiyan Prince smiles.

"Oh really!" he retorts, and quickly Cynder's eyes open wide, feeling an insane surge of power.

As Vegeta's hair turns gold, the dark purple and red dragoness also transforms. Her outer scales turn black, highlighting the now pulsing red of her chest, as Cynder surges with her Fury power.

A wide smile fills both of their faces, and they turn towards Cyril, showing this grin.

"How about now, Dragon?!" Vegeta barks with a large amount of laughter in his voice, however, several more dragons quickly land around the pulsing Super Saiyan.

"What the hell are you doing to my wife!?" Spyro barks, as he now stands front and center with Vegeta, whom seems to be controlling his wife like the Dark Master did. But that fear subsides quickly as her voice rings without distortion.

"This is incredible, Baby!" Cynder cries with joy, looking upon her husband with the pure white eyes that normally show darkness. However, the purple dragon sees nothing but light now.

"I swear to you, Dragon," Vegeta remarks calmly, seeing the fear of a husband in Spyro's eyes, and understanding he would feel the same way. "I will not hurt her."

"I don't care!" he replies, seeing the fear within all of his dragon comrades, and returning that fear to Vegeta with an enraged stare. "You are scaring everyone with this power."

Cynder suddenly balks, seeing the terrified stares from her friends, and recalling the same look she would get from them when she was referred to as the Terror of the Sky. Vegeta quickly feels this break in her spirit, and powers down.

"By the Ancestors! I'm so sorry!" she says, quickly pulling Vegeta from her back, placing him upon the ground, then cowering next to her husband with fear. "I didn't mean to scare anyone like that, but it was not the same...I swear!"

Spyro can hear the pain in her voice, and knows she is reliving her _dark_ past. The purple dragon believes the fun and games are over, as these aliens have set her progress back ten years in one day.

"Please leave this world!" he says somberly, resting his wing upon a now shivering Cynder, as she can still see her friends staring.

Goku lowers his head, knowing this request must be followed, however, he can see the pain begin welling up in his friend even harder. He looks at Vegeta, and can see all of his focus is upon Cynder.

"Come on, Vegeta. We overstayed our welcome..." he says, almost angry with his friend for showing off his powers without thinking. However, Vegeta makes his emotions known with defiance.

"NO!" he barks with anger, and not for anyone but himself. His eyes still focused straight at Cynder, as he can see the same pain he has seen in his own wife's eyes.

"I can't leave her like that again!" he says softly, confusing the two dragons before him, but not Goku. He can see the vision of pain in Vegeta's heart, as he recalls the dream he just had.

The Saiyan Prince looks at his friend, and places a strong hand upon his shoulder.

"I won't leave her like this, Kakarot!"

Vegeta instantly goes Super Saiyan, and every dragon but Spyro and Cynder backs away, as this alien shows a power they didn't see from the other one.

"What are you doing?" Goku asks, and with a smug grin, Vegeta lets his friend know he will do what he must to amend for his mistakes right now.

"Trust me," he says, then looks upon Spyro with a pair of hopefully eyes. "I will show them I am not to be feared, nor is the one whom I just hurt the most."

Goku is quickly astounded as Vegeta slowly steps toward the two dragons he terrified the most, showing his hands in a calm manner. He has never seen this in his normally aggressive friend.

For the first time, he is witnessing the difference that Bulma explained, as Vegeta shows his compassion for the weak, even if they deserved justice.

"Please! Cyril!? Volteer!? I ask only for a moment to explain myself," his voice a bit questioning, only hearing their names once, making sure he gets this conversation right. For the first time he feels as if he has a chance to be accepted by a new world, and without being forceful in achieving this. "I did not know I would be so frightening to such powerful creatures."

Both dragons soften their stance as Vegeta reduces his power again and gets even closer. His size, always being a sour spot in his heart, actually allows the proud warrior to continue softening their stance.

"I am the size of your arm, and yet you seem to think I am above you!"

Vegeta gets within arms length, forcing him to tilt his head back to stare up to the much taller adult dragons.

"And yet you yourselves will not show me the power you possess inside."

Both dragons balk, then look at one another, realizing how hypocritical they are being.

"Well we do not use our elemental power unless we are involved in battle!" Cyril replies snobbishly, however, his best friend quickly gives more information.

"Unless of course we are in the palace arena fighting against the training dummies..." Volteer chimes in, turning his attention from a now very annoyed Ice dragon to the small alien creature standing by his right front paw. "...we use them to hone our skills. And this allows us to use our full strength without killing anyone, because that is something we dragons are not very fond off. You know, those who kill for no reason. And that reminds me of a warrior I once...OWWW!"

Cyril smirks as his tail returns from the back of his talkative friend's head.

"Yes... yes...yes! We use our powers whilst we train!" He smugly barks, then looks down at Vegeta himself, showing the short Saiyan an unsure pair of eyes. "But we do not use our powers to influence another."

Cyril's eyes break from Vegeta, then turn to Cynder, making her shudder once again. However, they quickly return to the small creature before him, as his laughter becomes a roar.

"You think I_ influenced_ her!?" Vegeta coughs out through his cackling, then straights himself up, and focuses his eyes strongly upon Cyril. "I only enhanced her power, my friend, and now you will understand too."

Vegeta goes Super Saiyan again, and grasps Cyril's left front paw. The exchange is fast and furious, practically overwhelming the Ice dragon with an energy never felt before. His eyes soon fill with anguish, and Vegeta, feeling the bitter cold upon his hand, understands it is time to break contact. However, he is forced to use his other hand is forced quickly to the right, catching the defending paw of Volteer, as he tries to break the grip upon Cyril's arm himself.

He too is flooded with an energy that brightens his life, and suddenly Vegeta is thrown back several feet. Little did he know, though his name should have helped, but Volteer charges up to full capacity, and surges his electric element into the one holding him.

* * *

><p><em>Halfway to Capsule Corp., and with plenty of time to spare, Vegeta is thrilled with the fact he is gonna get to watch all the fights tonight. However, nothing could compare to the feeling he has inside for the one who gave him permission.<em>

_Just the fact he had to wait for her permission is one of the reasons he is joyful, and it drives him nuts. Never would the Prince of all Saiyan's need permission for anything, and more so from a weak Earthling female. _

_However, as the scent of Jasmine wafts into his nose again, a vision of his wife is given. Alive with more energy than ten Super Saiyans, she truly is the new inspiration to his power. And knowing what half of this women's spirit has done for their son, only inspires him more._

She is the source of my power

_This epiphany suddenly stops his journey mid-flight, and quickly Vegeta looks back towards the mall. His heart sinking deeper into his chest, realizing he just left her alone with a young kid._

_"What am I stupid!"_

_Embarrassment fills his soul, wondering how he can explain himself when he returns, knowing the smug grin she will give is going to be brutal. But in a way, he almost wishes for this, as it will only intensify the feelings he has for her._

_Like a shot, the Saiyan Prince streaks back towards the center of town, staying hidden from the people below. His heart begins pounding in anxiousness, wanting to see her again, even after only being away for five minutes. _

_However, that anxiety turns to fear as Bulma can be heard screaming ten blocks away by her Saiyan husband's incredible hearing._

_"NOOO!" he shouts, hearing her scream become a cry for help, and then, a gun shot._

_With no regard for who sees him, nor the damage he does while leaving a wake from his ridiculous increase in speed, Vegeta arrives in the exact spot he heard his wife's voice cry out in less than a second. However, as he gets a clear vantage point to see what is happening, the Saiyan warrior is completely stunned._

_Bulma is finishing a reverse spin kick, a maneuver he has taught his wife over the twelve years of their marriage, and never once has he seen her do it correctly. But this kick finds the mark, landing directly upon the jaw of a large thug. He spins violently into the black van parked idling, and quickly her voice barks angrily in defiance._

_"NO ONE KIDDNAPS ME!" She yells, picking up the gun she knocked from the first guy's hand, after lowering her fist into his manhood. She quickly smacks him across the face, and gestures at her left eye. "You're luck my husband went home, or you would be dead for giving me a black eye!"_

_Vegeta's rages overwhelms him, and quickly he makes his presence known._

_"WHAT!"_

_His voice carries the rage of the Prince of all Saiyans, however, Vegeta quickly keeps it in check as his wife steps towards him._

_"NO! Honey!" she cries, suddenly feeling sorry for the ones that attacked her. The look she sees in her husband's eyes, reminding her more of the evil man she first saw twenty years ago, and not the loving caring Saiyan Prince he has become to her. However, unlike that evil Saiyan that came to destroy Earth so many years earlier, whom feed upon his own rage for battle, this time Vegeta looks to her for his cue to attack._

_"Why?" he asks, looking upon the vermin that assaulted his wife, and hoping for the OK to end him. The Super Saiyan places his hand upon her cheek, making sure not to touch were she was struck. "How can I let this go?"_

_Bulma grasps his hand, holding it tighter to her cheek, and looks through his soul with her solid blue eyes._

_"Because I'm asking you to." she replies simply, already seeing the young man that was carrying her boxes, returning with several police officers. _

_"They don't need to be punished with their lives, Vegeta," Bulma continues, watching as the officers begin frisking and cuffing the would be kidnappers. She places her arms around the short Saiyan, wrapping his head up against her chest, so he doesn't have to keep staring at her eye._

_"Besides," Bulma whispers a bit seductively, still feeling her husband struggle to control his anger, and knowing exactly how to settle him down. "I need someone to nurse me back to health!"_

_It takes a moment for him to clear this rage, but with the scent of her burning in his nose, the feel of her firm chest against his face, and the power of her love flowing through every fiber of his being, Vegeta is soon back in control of his anger._

_However, that anger returns as the young man whom was supposed to guard his wife suddenly asks forgiveness. _

_"I'm sorry I couldn't stop this, sir!" he says with a lowered head, and Vegeta quickly breaks from the embrace of his wife, getting his chance to at least voice his rage towards someone._

_"YOU WORTHLESS BRAT!" he yells, however, as the boy looks up at him, showing the broken nose and two shiners he has as well, Vegeta quickly stops again. _

_"I tried!" he retorts, still seeing anger in the eyes of the one who snapped a piece a steel with his bare hands, and hoping he doesn't do that to him. He cowers as Vegeta reaches out a hand, believing another powerful impact to his face is forthcoming. _

_"I'm sorry, kid," he remarks, placing his hand upon the terrified youngster's shoulder, forcing him to look up. "I didn't know..." Vegeta pauses, looking to his wife who smiles for support, hearing a genuine tone of sincerity in her husband's voice. "You did well to get the police as quickly as you did."_

_Bulma takes her husband in a stronger embrace, holding tightly to the man she has always hoped he would become, and finally seeing it for the first time. Her warmth becomes intoxicating to Vegeta as they remain together in a show of pure affection._

* * *

><p>Still feeling the warmth of his wife's arms, Vegeta is startled when his eyes open again, not understanding what he's looking at.<p>

"What the!?" he asks himself seeing nothing but red and feeling as if he is covered with a heavy blanket from head to toe. However, as he reaches his hand up and contacts the skin-like drape that's covering him, it quickly folds back, revealing the dark purple dragoness this red membrane is attached to.

"Are you OK?" Cynder asks, returning her scarlet red wing against her side, as she had covered the Saiyan warrior to keep him warm.

"Where am I?" he asks with concern, seeing nothing in the darkness, as only a small fire is keeping the area lit softly. However, he also notices his friend Goku is sacked out by that fire and quickly the Saiyan Prince is at ease.

"This is our home..." Cynder replies with kindness, gesturing her nose towards a sleeping Spyro. However, as his head suddenly raises up from the ground, along with his tiny little loud mouth brother, the dark dragoness' voice becomes filled with anger. "...and it would be considerate if you kept your voice down while others are sleeping!"

Vegeta balks, hearing the bi-polar tone of his wife coming from this dragon, and also seeing it within Cynder's sparkling green eyes. He shows a smile which calms her down, exactly as it would with Bulma.

"You're a lucky dragon," Vegeta remarks softly to Spyro, whom has gotten up from his spot by the cave's entrance, and now lays beside his wife. Sparx, as always, hovering just a few inches behind one of his horns.

The purple and gold dragon places his paw upon his wife's paw, and looks into her eyes.

"I know!" he replies, affirming what the Saiyan already knew about him.

_This dragon is a lot like me, _he says to himself, his smile even more expressive as Spyro kisses Cynder gently upon the cheek.

"Sooo..." Spyro quietly continues, returning his attention to the small Saiyan whom has been out-cold for the last nine hours. He keeps his voice low, though it is filled with the sound of his complete surprise "...are you okay?"

"Why is everyone asking me that?" Vegeta replies, as this was the first thing Cynder said when he woke. However, it is the expressive little dragonfly, whom recalls the moment Vegeta went down, again.

"Probably cause Volteer used your body as a lightning rod!" Sparx remarks, his tiny voice only carrying to the ears around him, allowing the little sarcastic loud mouth to continue what he does best. Poke fun at those bigger than him.

"Seriously, you're hair spiked up further than it is now, Mr. Porcupine!"

Laughter is quickly heard from near the fire, as Goku's powerful ears heard this tiny insect continues his insulting with no fear. He gets up quietly, knowing there are still others who are sleeping, and steps lightly to the group that is awake.

"I'm beginning to like this little guy...he has a lot of heart." Goku remarks, placing his hand out to Sparx, and waiting for the small dragonfly to hover into his palm. "You must be one of the bravest warriors on this planet."

Cynder cannot stop her outburst of laughter, nor can Spyro for that matter. However, watching his brother stare at him angrily, forces the purple dragon to stop his cackling earlier than he wanted. Though Cynder supplies enough laughter for both she and her husband.

"Do you mind? It is night time," a familiar voice calls out, startling Vegeta'e eyes to a very dark area of the cave.

Only now does he see the many silhouettes of sleeping dragons. But one in particular is very familiar, especially when his dark blue eyes stare upon him angrily...again.

"Some of us are trying to sleep!"

"Sorry, Cyril!" Cynder replies with a soft shout, and quickly the snobbish blue dragon accepts her apology.

"Whatever, just keep it down!"

His head returns to the ground beside several others, all grumbling with discontent for being woken in the middle of the night. However, Vegeta in more startled to see _none_ of the dragons he had frightened earlier have left, then turns his eyes to Spyro, whom was also angry after his display of powers.

"Why are we still here, Dragon?" he asks with a stern tone, gesturing his hand at Goku with this question. "I thought you told us to leave..."

"And that is what you will do if you don't shut up!" Cyril barks again, finally getting up and walking over to the loud group.

The large two-toned blue dragon stares down the small Saiyan that powered him up to level he's never felt before, and a certain cockiness envelops his voice as his long narrow muzzle reaches Vegeta's nose. "Cause I am getting close to tossing you out all of this cave!"

"Good luck with that!" Spyro retorts a bit sarcastically, and Cyril gives him and angered look for defying a higher ranked guardian, that is until he quickly remembers where he is standing.

"Well...ah...of course I will not throw you out, Spyro, this is your home after all, but..."

"But what?" Cynder adds, reaching her wing out towards Vegeta, wrapping him tightly, and holding him like she would a young child. "You think you're gonna kick our guests out into the cold."

Vegeta becomes a bit annoyed at this moment, as not only has Cynder bundled him in her wing to keep him from fighting, but she now defends him as if he were a helpless infant.

"I don't need you to protect me, Cynder," the Saiyan Prince argues, his eye firmly locked upon the blue dragon that he last saw before being struck by a powerful lightning attack. "If this whiny individual wants to try throwing me out, I will graciously put him back to sleep."

"Okay! Maybe we all need to calm down," Spyro remarks, a bit of concern in his voice as the hostility rises. However, nothing could prepare the purple dragon for the answer this normally proper and snobbish Guardian gives in return.

"You really think someone so _small_ could knock out a Guardian Dragon!?"

"With only one punch!" Sparx replies quickly and with as much sarcasm he can muster. He watched his brother go down from a solid left cross to the jaw, and places his tiny hand upon his large adopted brother's cheek, patting the spot where Vegeta connected. "Trust me Cyril, _one_ punch."

"Shut up, Sparx!" Spyro barks at his little brother, swatting him away from the spot that still tingles from a strong impact. He then looks down at Vegeta, and shows the anger the Saiyan Prince saw in his eyes from before.

"Why must everything be a fight with you?"

The statement stuns Vegeta silent, as Spyro's voice is more questioning than rage-filled. The purple dragon gets to his feet and bumps Cyril back, putting himself between the posturing dragon and a defiant alien creature.

"You seem to think everything must be settled with physical action, and this is why I had asked you to leave."

The purple dragon's demeanor actually upsets Vegeta, believing he is going to tell him to leave again. However, before Spyro can say those exact words.

"Back down, Spyro!" Cyril remarks, using his much large frame to move the powerful hero of Avalar to the side, getting his muzzle down lower to this alien warrior. " I didn't ask for you to protect me either!"

The purple dragon can see a new look in the old Guardian's eyes, a determination never seen before. This glow intensifies, and quickly a puff of icy mist billows from his nostrils.

Even bundled in Cynder's warm wing, it still sends a strong shiver down Vegeta's spine. A smile cross the Saiyan's face, and quickly his eyes are to Spyro's.

"I am not the one instigating this, Dragon," he barks, unraveling himself from the dark dragoness' red wing, then stepping closer to Cyril's nose. "so why don't you tell this large snow flake to back off...because I don't wish to leave yet."

The Saiyan Prince turns to his friend Goku, then looks back at Cynder, before bringing his focus to the solid purple eyes of this dragon everyone seems to respect.

"There is more I wish to learn from you..." he says, then turns back to Cynder, showing the dark dragoness a very wide smile

"...and from her!"

This answer startles the purple and gold dragon, as he knows the small creature before him out classes his and his wife's skills in every way imaginable to him.

"What can _we _possibly teach _you_?"

Vegeta smiles at him again, then looks up at Cyril keeping the smug grin upon his face.

"How not to be such an _asshole,_ that would be a good starter course in my humble opinion!"

Goku quickly chuckles, as does Vegeta, hearing such a smart ass remark from the Icy Dragon, whom suddenly shows a smirk himself.

"Well, you're asking the wrong dragon to help with that quest!" Sparx quickly adds, allowing for everybody to get in on a good strong laugh.

However, that is until several loud voices are heard rumbling together from the darkness.

"DO YOU GUYS MIND?! SOME OF US ARE TRYING TO _SLEEP_ OVER HERE!"


End file.
